A Fox, a Dog and a Raven
by Malakye-Dragolf
Summary: Naruto returns from his journey with Jiraiya. After meeting up with some old friends and rivials a new rivalry begins but not for Naruto! No Kiba and Sasuke are now rivials! Rivials for Narutos heart. Who will win our favourite blonds heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

A/N: This fic starts at the beginning of Naruto Shippuuden. Events, skills and relationships change and there will be sex in numerous chapters between character or at the very least implied sex (For those of you who don't know that means you will be told the event took place but won't get any of the juicy details!) The first couple of chapters will remain fairly close to how the first couple of episodes went but will include the few changes I made to the story and characters before the story branches off in the direction I want to take it.

One of the major changes I'm going to mention here as it is a MAJOR change is that Sasuke never left to be with Orochimaru and is still in the Leaf Village.

A/N: At this point there will more than likely be F/F, F/M, M/M and various threesomes and orgies. (Depends on what mood I'm in. * Sinister cackle *) I will notify you about what is in each chapter so if any of it offends you you don't have to read it but please keep an open mind and remember people have been doing these things for thousands of years (Yes even man on man sex has been happening for thousands of years and its not a disease, its just sex, get used to it.)

Now without any more ranting on my part and with out further ado here is my fic.

Dean: "But what about me Master?"

"Oh Dean! Of course how silly of me. Everyone meet Dean my beta writer and my gorgeous pet, He is also pretty sexy."

Dean: * Blushes *

"Some of you may know him from his stories on this site as Dean the Cuddly Fox" * Pets Dean and scritches him behind the ear. *

Dean: "Mrrr."

"Hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review other wise you might make Dean cry."

Dean: * Yips happily and wags his tail *

It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining brightly high in the sky and there was barely a cloud in the sky. A cool refreshing breeze swept throw the trees keeping everyone cool. Walking along a surrounded by trees two people walked steadily towards their destination.

One of the travellers was a fifty something male with long spiky hair that came halfway down his back. He had red paint on his face making a thick red line coming down his cheeks from his eyes and wore a large red robe which he wore open over his other clothes which were green and wore wooden sandels on his feet and had a large scroll strapped across his back, his name was Jiraiya.

The other was blond haired teenager by the name of Naruto who wore an orange and black track suit and had the most intense blue eyes. He had a back pack and a sword strapped across his back.

After two years they had finally made it back to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. With a deep breath and the feeling of nostalgia swelling in his chest Naruto steps through the gates of Konoha giving a courteous nod in the direction of the two ninja guarding the gate who after a few moments had an expression of surprise as they realised who had just walked past them.

As Naruto walked through the village memories both good and bad rushed back to him but he pushed the bad ones a side focusing on the good ones bringing a grin to his face as he remembered his childish antics and times spent with his friends. When they had reached the mid point of the village Naruto stopped suddenly causing Jiraiya to stop and give him a curious glance as Naruto dropped his back pack and sword to the ground and ran up a tall wooden pole to stand at the top and bask in the view and the memories of his home.

"Naruto!" Came a shout that snapped Naruto out of his trance. "Naruto is that really you?" Naruto looked down to where Jiraiya was and saw one of his closest friends.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled before leaping down to meet her. "It's so good to see you Sakura."

"You too Naruto, it's been a long time."

"It sure has!" Naruto said with a trademark grin putting both his hands behind his head. "So what's changed around here since I left?"

"Oh there's lots of things but we can talk about them later. We have so much to catch up on and I bet you've learned a load of awesome jutsu."

"Of course he has!" Jiraiya interrupted with a laugh. "He has been training with one of the Sannin you know!"

"Yeah sure have!" Naruto agreed. "Pervy Sage taught me a lot!"

"HEY! How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya growled

"Call you what Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked with a look of innocent curiosity.

"AH...uh...Never mind..." Jiraiya gave up and Sakura giggled.

"So Sakura we'd better be go see granny Tsunade." Naruto said. "Then we'll have to totally catch up!"

"Yeah sounds great. I was just heading that way myself."

"All right! Then lets go!" Naruto cheered before grabbing his back pack and making his way to towards the Hokage building.

************(In Tsunade's office)

"Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade said sitting at her desk which as usual was piled high with paper work, Shizune stood by the desk holding Ton-ton.

"It's good to be back Granny Tsunade." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the name but kept her cool.

"I trust your training has had results?" Tsunade asked looking over to Jiraiya

"Of course it has, he won't be easy for anyone to beat now!" Jiraiya cheered. "In fact one day maybe he'll be as famous as me!"

"Well then Naruto, I'm going to test your skills. I've had him rest up for the last few days ready to fight you. You're opponent will be..." Tsunade was stopped mid sentence as knock was heard on the office door. "ENTER."

In walked Shikamaru followed closely by the sand ninja Temari.

"Look Shikamaru, look who it is." Sakura said pointing in Narutos direction.

"...Naruto?" Shikamaru mumbled. "Naruto it's really you!"

"Yup! Just got in this morning."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too Shikamaru. Does this mean your my opponent Shikamaru?" Naruto noticed Temari standing next to Shikamaru and leaned towards her so that his face was too close for Termari's comfort, Naruto had a look of puzzlement on his face as her looked closely at her. "Who are you again?"

"Wha...? You forgot?" Temari stuttered shocked that the blond could forget her after the attack on the village two years previously.

"Naruto!" Everyone turned to face Tsunade. "Shikamaru is not your opponent. Your opponent is over there." Tsunade pointed to the window. Naruto made his way over and opened it and looked outside to see none other than his Sensei Kakashi sitting on the roof as usual reading one of his books.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto cheered leaping out of the window to greet his old Sensei "It's great to see you again Kakashi."

"You too Naruto." Kakashi grinned through his mask closing his book and putting it away.

"Oh that's right! I've got a gift for you, I know how much you like them so I'm giving this to you." Naruto said pulling out his gift and showing it to Kakashi.

"WHHAAAAA...!" Kakashi screamed as his eyes lay upon the book that Naruto had produced.

"It's the first book that the Icha-Icha series has released in three years. I found it pretty boring but I know how much you like them." Kakashi with shaking hands gratefully accepted Narutos gift and slowly opened the book his eyes still not believing what they were seeing.

"Hang on! Does this mean your my opponent Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed as the realisation struck him. Kakashi was pulled from his awed state and closed the book getting up and walking towards the window Naruto had jumped from.

"That's not quite right Naruto, I will be taking on you and the rest of Team 7. Sakura and Sasuke will join you in your fight." Kakashi explained.

"Sakura and Sasuke! Awesome! Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"Oh he'll probably be at home sleeping. He arrived early this morning from a mission and I told him to rest up for the fight. I'll meet you guys at training field later." With a puff of smoke Kakashi disappeared.

"He seemed to be in a hurry." Shizune said.

"I can have a pretty good guess why." Tsunade respond.

"THE BOOK!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Well at least it will give us time to get Sasuke and plan a bit for the fight."

"Yeah! Lets go get that lazy Teme and kick Kakashi-sensei's butt!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

************(Sasuke's House)

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house after stopping off at Narutos place to drop off his stuff. Sakura was telling Naruto about some of the changes that had happened around the village while he was gone. Some of the more note worthy ones were how Neji and Ten ten have been dating for 3 months now, Ino had started dating Choji which had surprised just about everyone in the village. Sakura herself had actually gone on a couple of dates with Lee lately and that they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well.

"Wow...I never imagined...you and Bushy Brows...or Ino with Choji!" Naruto said absently as he walked along staring off into the distance.

"Yeah...well Lee is just so sweet really. I know he has weird eyebrows but he is such a romantic and well no one saw Ino and Choji coming but they do seem happy together." Sakura explained as she knocked on the door of Sasuke's house.

"Yeah...I'm surprised she went for Choji when the object of her desires was Sasuke for so long. Do you think she got tired of chasing him?"

"Uh...well that's something else I need to tell you Naruto. Sasuke..."Suddenly the door slid open revealing a bleary eyed Sasuke. He was topless showing his well toned body and looked like he had just woken up.

"Sakura...Naruto?" The raven haired boy managed to stutter in his sleep like state.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said. Naruto was slack jawed as he gazed upon Sasuke's half naked form.

'God he looks so good.' Naruto thought to himself shaking himself out of it when he realised he was staring.

"HEY Sasuke! Long time no see." Naruto chuckled trying to act natural but failing miserably but due to Sasuke's tired state he didn't seem to notice.

"Hnn...Well I guess you two should come in." Sasuke said sliding the door open wider and turning to walk into the house. They followed Sasuke into the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee. "So I take it your here about our match against Kakashi?"

"Well yeah but I also wanted to catch up with you Teme." Naruto said earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I hope you're a lot better ninja now dobe, I don'#t want to have to carry you in this fight." Sasuke teased before calmly taking a drink from his mug, a smirk gracing his lips as Naruto took the bait.

"Carry ME! You Teme! I can dance circles round you! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"I wasn't talking about your dancing skills dobe." Sasuke retorted before leaving the room leaving Naruto sputtering.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Naruto shouted as he stormed after Sasuke.

"Some things will never change..." Sakura said with a sigh before giggling to herself. "But then again I don't want everything to change."

***********(At the training field)

"He's late." Naruto complained as he marched back and forth impatiently as Sasuke and Sakura leant against a fence.

"Relax Dobe, this is Kakashi we're talking about here. He's always late." Sasuke said cooly.

'I may not want everything to change but Kakashi-sensei's punctuality is certainly one thing I would like to change.' Sakura thought to her self. A Puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi appeared as the smoke cleared.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah sorry sorry. I was on my way here when I had to help a little old lady with her..."

"THAT'S SUCH A LIE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"Well anyway...shall we begin?" Kakashi began making his way to the centre of the training field where 3 wooden poles stood.

"Sure is nostalgic." Sakura stated.

"Sure is." Naruto agreed.

"Of course, this was the first place that you guys..." Kakashi trailed off as the memories came flooding back.

"The first time we teamed up together." Naruto said absently as he too was lost in the memories.

A jangle of bells snapped everyone back to reality. Kakashi was holding two bells just like he had when they had first met.

"Here's the challenge. You have till sunrise to get these bells from me and you know what you have to do to get them."

"Come at you as if we intend to kill you..." Sakura began.

"...Or we'll never be able to beat you." Naruto finished. Sasuke remained silent but a subtle smile crept onto his face.

"So are you going to be reading your book this time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No." Kakashi reach round and put his book away. "This time I'm going to have to go all out." Kakashi lifted his bandana to reveal his sharingan eye. Sakura put on here leather gloves, Naruto took his sword off his back and attached it to his belt on his left hip and Sasuke activated his own Sharingan and grabbed the hilt of his own sword that was strapped across his lower back.

"All right lets do this!" Naruto cheered and threw several kunai at Kakashi who ducked them and threw his own. Naruto leapt into the air to dodge them but Kakashi quickly threw some more at Naruto while he was in mid air. Naruto quickly summoned a shadow clone and used it to pull him to safety. As he and the shadow clone landed the Shadow clone turned into a large shuriken but before Naruto could throw it Kakashi had grabbed his arm holding the shuriken and placed a kunai to the back of his neck.

"Impressive Naruto but you're as impatient as ever. I never said start." Everyone couldn't help but grin as another Naruto stood behind Kakashi with his own Kunai pointed at his back. "And your timing with your shadow clones has improved."

Unknown to the group they were being watched by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Impressive." Was all Tsunade had to say.

"Naruto isn't the same kid that he once was." Jiraiya boasted.

"Why hasn't Naruto drawn his sword?" Shizune asked. "Is he not taking this fight seriously?"

"Oh he's taking it seriously." Jiraiya responded. "Naruto's skill with a sword is impressive but his true ability with the blade is on the draw."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"All right then..." Kakashi paused for a long moment. "Begin!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke confusing everyone for a moment before the readied themselves.

"Where is he?" Naruto spat annoyed that Kakashi had escaped so easily.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied his eyes taking in every detail of the area as he scanned it.

"I know where he is! HIIIIYAAA!" Sakura cried as she punched the ground. The ground shattered, breaking apart like it was made of brittle china that had been dropped from a great height.

"I gotta stop acting stupid in front of Sakura or she'll kill me!" Naruto sweat dropped at Sakura's insane strength, even Sasuke was impressed. He knew she'd been training under Tsunade but he didn't realise that she'd become this strong. In amongst the rubble Kakashi sat with a look of shock and wonder on his face.

"I found you Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura stated proudly as Kakashi dragged himself out of the rubble.

"Very impressive Sakura." Kakashi praised. "Now then the real test begins now."

A/N: This was a short chapter following closely to the events of the first episode, Don't worry after the next chapter the story will branch off into my version of events. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This chapter has Yaoi, male on male action. Don't like it? Don't read.

Dean: Remember! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Me: Chuckles.

Dean: Yips and wags tail.

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been chasing Kakashi through the forest for a few hours now, it was dark and the moon hung high in the sky casting its gentle glow over the land.

"I'm sure I heard the sound of a bell in this direction." Naruto said as he pushed a branch out of his way.

"It could be Kakashi let it ring on purpose." Sakura suggested. "We could be walking into a trap."

"Hnn...It is the type of thing Kakashi would do." Sasuke scoffed as he scanned the area using his Sharingan. His gaze passed over to Naruto and he noticed the ever so slight shimmer of light off a wire right where Narutos foot was heading. "NARUTO STOP!"

"Uh?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke as his foot tripped the wire. Sasuke shoved Sakura to the side causing her to tumble into a bush as he lunged towards Naruto tackling him to the ground just as a dozen shuriken flew in their direction just narrowly missing them as they crashed to the ground.

Their hearts were pounding hard and adrenaline was pumping through their bodies and they were breathing hard. Sasuke was laying on top of Naruto and the blond was laying motionless beneath him. They turned their heads to look at each other their eyes locking onto each other. Even in the dim light of the moon Naruto's eyes maintained their intensity, the intense blue eyes almost glowing causing Sasuke's breath to catch in his throat.

Naruto was looking into Sasuke's eyes, his Sharingan having deactivated returning to dark almost black eyes. Naruto kept looking into Sasuke's eyes and felt like they were drawing him in as if he was falling into them, falling into a pit where there was no bottom.

They could feel one an others breaths on their faces, their lips only mere inches apart. Sasuke felt himself leaning closer towards Naruto's lips when he was snapped out of his haze when Sakura cursed as she dragged herself out of the bush Sasuke had pushed her into.

Sasuke and Naruto scrambled to their feet Sasuke returning to his usual emotionless state as he looked around the area and Naruto turned to Sakura sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto be more careful! God your as clumsy as ever!" Sakura scolded while picking pieces of foliage from her cherry blossom hair.

"He-he...Sorry...Sakura-chan."

************(Mean while with Kakashi)

Kakashi had been hidden in a tree watching as Naruto had set off his trap. He saw how Sasuke had lain upon Naruto for just that little bit too long, how their eyes had met how Sasuke had started to lean forward as if to kiss the blond and yet Naruto had just laid there letting it happen. He wasn't sure whether Naruto had wanted it to happen as well or if the blond was just being naïve and hadn't noticed.

"So that's how it is is it?" Kakashi chuckled. "Well you could do a lot worse Sasuke."

************(An hour later)

Kakashi was searching the woods for his students and he was having difficulty finding them, He lands on the ground and looks over the area.

"Well at least they are hiding themselves well..." Kakashi remembers the last time they had done this exercise, he was had just finished saying that they had at least learned that hiding themselves well was a major shinobi skill and that they had done a good job when Naruto jumped out standing before him challenging him to a fair fight. Kakashi chuckled to himself at the memory.

Kakashi rolled away quickly as several Kunai and Shuriken became embedded in the tree he had been next to and pulled out a kunai and deflected several more shuriken with it. Five Narutos leapt from the bushes with Kunais in hand and charged Kakashi.

Kakashi dispatched Naruto's clones with ease when Sakura attacked him from behind. Kakashi grabbed her arm stopping her fist when he realised something was wrong.

"Hang on you're..." Kakashi kicked Sakura in the back sending her flying into a tree and she disappeared in a puff of smoke just like Narutos Shadow Clones had. "A Shadow clone huh?" Kakashi's eye darted over the area quickly trying to locate the next attack and just noticed a shadow above him where Sakura was falling towards him with her fist pulled back ready to strike.

'If that grazes me I'm finished!' Kakashi thought to himself as he barely managed to dodge the fist before it connected with him. Sakura's fist connected with the ground and like before it shattered leaving an area of devastation around the pink hair ninja.

Kakashi had barely skidded to a stop when a giant fireball was sent shooting towards him. Kakashi ran through a series of hand signs and sent his own fireball crashing into Sasuke's causing a small explosion as the two cancelled each other out. Sasuke drew his sword and dashed through the smoke towards Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll from one of his many pockets and yanked it open and pressed his hand to the seal written upon it and a sword appeared in his hand. Kakashi threw the scroll aside and blocked Sasuke's attack. Sasuke was relentless and his skill with a blade was formidable, Kakashi was managing to block and deflect all of his attacks but he never gave Kakashi a moment to counter attack.

Kakashi managed to finally create some distance between himself and Sasuke giving him the time to mount his own offence. He threw a kunai at Sasuke who deflected it with his sword and just managed to raise up in time to block a strike from Kakashi. Sasuke tried to sweep out Kakashi's legs with a sweep but Kakashi did a somersault over Sasuke and ran at Naruto and Sakura with his sword raised.

Naruto Grabbed the hilt of his sword and got into his fighting position, bending his knees to give him stability and if needed manoeuvrability. Kakashi smirked under his mask when he saw Naruto grab the hilt of his sword but not draw it from its scabbard.

'Why aren't you drawing your sword Naruto?' Kakashi thought to himself as he neared him. 'Come on then Naruto lets see what you got!'

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in worry as Kakashi neared him.

Kakashi swung his sword at Naruto and next thing he knew he was skidding to a stop behind the blond with eyes wide in shock. It had happened so fast he had barely seen it, even with his Sharingan! Kakashi's sword lay embedded in the trunk of a tree ten feet away and Naruto stood with his sword drawn his back to Kakashi's as Sasuke and Sakura looked on stopped in their tracks at the amazing sight.

Naruto had drawn his sword with such speed that Kakashi couldn't have reacted to it even if he had wanted to. With his Sharingan he can see every movement as if it happens in slow motion but when Naruto struck it had almost been a blur. The power behind the attack was so immense that it knocked Kakashi's sword straight out of his hand sending it flying through the air into the tree it currently was embedded in.

"What...What just happened?" Sakura finally managed to stutter out as she looked on. No one had moved after Naruto's attack, not even Naruto. Naruto's sword shone in the moonlight, its blade was a dark as the nights sky and was as long as his arm. The guard was consisted of four metal rods sticking from the hilt and bent at right angles in the same direction so that they formed a square like shape. The hilt of the sword was also made of black metal but was wrapped in an orange leather and a short chain hung off the end of the hilt with the symbol for demon hanging attached to it.

A gust of wind swept through the area rustling the trees and bushes before Naruto calmly slid his sword back into its scabbard. Kakashi who had been at a loss for words finally managed to compose himself and turned to face Naruto who still had his back turned to him but was glancing over his shoulder at the silver haired ninja.

"Was that...Quick Draw?" Kakashi asked earning a smirk from Naruto.

"Yup."

"I'm impressed Naruto. I don't think I've ever seen a move like that. I could barely see it even with my Sharingan."

"He-he. Well some one once told me that the first person to draw their weapon has the advantage. He was totally awesome so I took his theory and changed it a little."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, some times it doesn't matter who draws their weapon first, its all about how you draw your weapon!" Naruto grinned his trademark grin and Kakashi chuckled at the blond.

"Well it was most impressive Naruto I could barely see it, If you had gone for a killing blow I doubt I'd be standing here right now. I won't let it happen again now I know what to expect." Kakashi got back into a fighting stance and Narutos face went from a grin to one of mock confusion.

"But why would I need to do it again Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"What do you mean Naruto? This is still a fight!" Kakashi answered and Sasuke and Sakura got into a fighting position ready for anything that Kakashi may throw at them. All four stood silently for a few moments before Naruto raised his left hand up and let two bells fall from his hand and let them dangle in the air.

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he realised what it was that Naruto was holding, he quickly looked to his waist where he had attached them to find them gone, the strings that had held them to his belt were slashed.

"Naruto...how..."

"You should pay more attention Kakashi." Naruto teased before tossing one bell to Sasuke and the other to Sakura. Kakashi smiled under his mask before letting out a small chuckle.

"Well done Naruto, you win!"

***********(In the distance)

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune had continued to follow the fight and were impressed at how well everyone did especially Naruto's last attack.

"That's amazing!" Shizune said.

"I told you, Naruto's true skill lies in the draw." Jiraiya said matter-of-factly.

"You taught him well Jiraiya." Tsunade praised the old pervert.

"Ha-ha thanks but Naruto deserves all the credit. He worked hard to develop that ability and he has made it his own. I got the idea to train him when Naruto told me about one of his missions with Kiba and Hinata when they met a bounty hunter. The bounty hunter easily beat all three of them using his quick draw ability and the way Naruto went on about it I knew he wanted to learn it so I bought him a sword and after getting past Naruto's usual clumsiness, he began to excel. While his technical skill with a sword is far from the best he is able to hold his own against most people."

"That kid never ceases to amaze me." Tsunade smiled.

"Ya, he still manages to surprise me after all this time."

"Well then lets go congratulate them." Tsunade said as she began to walk towards the group.

************(Later that night)

After speaking with Tsunade and finding out that all four of them were going to be rejoined as Team Kakashi the group went out for a celebratory meal minus Kakashi as he made some feeble excuse and disappeared when they all new he was just wanting to go and read the new book that Naruto had given him.

After finishing their meal at Ichirakus (Did I spell it right?) much at Naruto's insistence, and a lot of story telling about what had happened during Naruto's journey and what had happened in the village they decided to turn in for the night. After going their separate ways Naruto was making his way home when he walked past the hot springs. Seeing that they were still open Naruto fancied a swim to help him loosen up after to nights fight.

He made his way in and paid at the desk and made his way to the changing rooms. After stripping off all his clothes Naruto opened the sliding door into the hot springs wearing nothing but the necklace he had won off Tsunade and a towel wrapped round his waist, showing off his toned body.

Inhaling a deep breath of the hot, moist, misty air Naruto stepped up to the edge of the water before dropping his towel and slipping into the hot water sighing as the heat swept over him relaxing him instantly. He lay against the water edge listening to the silence of the night the only noises to be heard was the gentle lapping of the water and the sound of someone sniffing. Hang on, sniffing?

"Naruto opened his eyes and looked round the springs, he was sure that he was the only one here. He hadn't seen anyone when he came nor did he hear any one enter. Standing up Naruto began to wade through the water the water coming up navel. He walked round peering into the misty air and looked round one of the many large rocks and nearly bumped into some one.

"Woah! Hey sorry dude I...Naruto?" It was Kiba and he hugged the blond tightly making Naruto blush slightly as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Kiba let go of the hug but still kept one arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Man Naruto it has been way too long! When did you get back into town?"

"Uh..." Naruto was a bit flustered but managed to compose himself. "I just arrived back this morning. How have you been?"

"Man I'm great! Couldn't be better." Kiba started sniffing the air as if trying to smell something.

"What's wrong Kiba? Coming down with a cold?"

"Nah! I'm smelling something, it smells really good and I...Hang on! It's you!"

"What's me?" Naruto asked confused.

"The smell. You're what I was smelling! Man Naruto...you smell...really good." Kiba began sniffing at Naruto's chest with blatant disregard for Naruto's boundaries making the blond flustered again.

"Kiba." Kiba wasn't listening he continued to inhale Naruto's scent. "Kiba! KIBA!" Naruto yelled and shoved Kiba away after the Inzuka licked his chest. Naruto's face was red in both anger and embarrassment, his heart was pounding What was this he was feeling? He couldn't help but take in the sight of Kiba's chiselled form.

When Naruto's eyes finally managed to look back up at Kiba's face he saw that Kiba had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face went even redder, if that was possible. Did Kiba really just call him...Kun?

"What...What do you mean?"

"I saw how you looked at me Naruto. Don't lie. You like what you see. In fact I bet you'd love nothing more than to become my bitch am I right?" As Kiba spoke he was slowly walking towards Naruto who was taking a step back for every step forward that Kiba took.

"You...your what? No! NO WAY!"

"Come on Naruto, I want to taste you. I want to have your delicious scent all over me and leave mine all over you!" Kiba smirked as Naruto backed right up against a boulder and pressed his hand to the blonds chest holding him there without using much force at all, Naruto was rigid with fear but at the same time excitement. He didn't know this feeling, it was new to him. He didn't want this to happen and yet he couldn't make himself run away, almost like a part of him wanted this.

Kiba pressed his lips to the blonds and gave Naruto a rough and passionate kiss which made Naruto go weak at the knees. Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he watched Kiba kiss him and yet he still didn't push him away, Why couldn't he push him away?

Kiba stepped things up, he other hand that wasn't holding Naruto in place moved to Naruto's thigh and he grazed his fingers along Naruto's inner thigh enticing a slight moan from the blond which made him open his mouth a little giving Kiba the opportunity to force his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's heart was racing, Kiba's tongue was in his fucking mouth! 'Push him away, punch him and run as fast as you can!' Naruto's mind screamed but he was even more shocked to realise that he was actually kissing Kiba back!

Kiba was relentless in his teasing of the blond and now he was ready to take this to the next level, He gripped the blonds dick firmly finding it all ready hard the action making Naruto moan loudly into their kiss. He could feel Naruto's reluctance but at the same time Naruto was wanting this. This made the experience so much more delightful knowing that he had this power over Naruto. He began to stroke Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn't help but squirm under Kiba's actions, Kiba was jerking him off! But it felt so...so...gooood! Time became irrelevant for the pair as Kiba pleasure Naruto quickly bring the blond to his climax his seed spraying over both of their chests.

Naruto lay against the boulder panting breathlessly, his mind fuzzy as it tried to process the details of what just happened. Kiba licked the seed off of Naruto's chest with long slow licks murring quietly as he did, giving Naruto a gently kiss on the lips.

"You taste fantastic. I've got to go now Naruto but if you ever want to do this again...or possible more I'm here most nights." Kiba smirked before wading off towards the changing rooms glancing over his shoulder as towards the blond as he slid open the door before walking in and sliding the door shut again.

Naruto was still laying against the boulder his breathing finally beginning to steady and the events finally sinking into his head. He slid down into the water, his legs feeling like jelly, and just sat there a long time, thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 3**

Dawn finally came as the sun appeared in the horizon gracing the land with its light, its rays of light beginning to wake people from their peaceful slumber. Except that Naruto hadn't slept. He had sat up all night on his bed thinking about what had happened with Kiba at the hot springs. Why hadn't he pushed him away? Why hadn't he ran away? Why did he kiss Kiba back? Why did he want to do it again?

Naruto's mind was racing with questions and few answers. True during his travels with one of the worlds biggest perverts he had seen things that most teenagers dreamed of seeing but he had never actually slept with a woman and didn't think about them all that often either?

He hadn't thought about it to be honest but never in wildest thoughts had he ever considered that he was...gay. Its just hormones he thought to himself a smile creeping to his lips as the idea comforted him some what. He was just a horny teenager so of course he had gotten hard, so what if Kiba had jerked him off and he had just let it happen that didn't make him...gay.

But why did he kiss Kiba back? Why did he want to go back to the hot springs again tonight hoping Kiba was there?

Naruto let out a frustrated cry his hands ruffling and pulling at his blond hair as if it would help him stop thinking. It didn't. Fed up of trying to get some sleep and just sitting there thinking Naruto decided to go and busy himself with training in the hopes that it would take his mind off the brunette and hopefully allow him to forget all about it. Naruto hoped out of bed and quickly changed into his clothes and grabbed his sword which had sat at his bedside before running out of his small apartment.

************(Later that morning)

"Why have you dragged me out of bed this early Sakura?" Sasuke huffed as he grudgingly followed the pink haired ninja down the street most of the shops and cafés just beginning to open.

"Because Naruto is finally back and we as his friends should make sure he gets settled in. And what better way to let a person know that we're glad he's here than to take him out for some breakfast?"

"By letting them sleep." Sasuke muttered tiredly earning himself a glare from Sakura. "Hn..."

"Besides Naruto was out with us all afternoon and evening yesterday so he more than likely hasn't been shopping yet so he won't have any food in the house." Sakura said while continuing to glare at Sasuke daring him to make another smart mouthed comment. Sasuke remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Sasuke and Sakura made it to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. After a minute Sakura knocked again but harder this time.

"Maybe he's still in bed like most sensible people." Sasuke smirked. Sakura growled and began hammering on Naruto's door like a thing possessed.

"NARUTO! NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND POUND YOU INTO OBILVION!" With one last smash of her fist Naruto's door fell crashing to the floor.

"Well done Sakura wake the whole building why don't you?"

"Shut it Sasuke!" Sakura stormed into Naruto's apartment fully intending on taking her frustrations out on the blond. But after a quick search she found he wasn't here.

"Where is the dobe?"

"Like hell if I know!" Sakura was fuming now and Sasuke was getting on her last nerve, he really new how to wind her up. "When I find that stupid baka I'm going to make his life miserable?"

"What happened to showing that we're happy he's back?"

"Fuck that! Come on Sasuke we're going to find that blond headed baka and teach him some manners!" Sakura stormed out of the apartment.

"That time of the month I guess...god I hate women." Sasuke muttered as he followed Sakura

************(Ichirakus Ramen Stand)

Naruto had spent a few hours training and now he was hungry so he headed for his favourite place to eat Ichirakus, they had opened early especially for him. He was halfway through his ramen when he heard a familiar voice passing the stand. He turned round with a mouth full of noodles, some of them still attached to the bowl, and saw Sakura and Sasuke between the flaps on the stand meant to give the customers some privacy. Naruto quickly gulped down the mouth full and drank the juice from the bowl and threw some money on the counter before grabbing his sword and running out after his friends.

"Where the hell is Naruto? Why the hell is he up so god damn early?" Sakura ranted still annoyed but she had managed to calm down some.

"Why the hell are we awake so early?" Sasuke muttered under his breath so Sakura wouldn't hear. He actually felt sorry for the blond and hoped that they didn't find Naruto until Sakura had finally managed to calm down.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Wait up!" Came the all to familiar voice of Naruto as he ran up behind them. An evil grin crossed Sakura's face and Sasuke face palmed himself. "Morning g..." Naruto never got to finish his greeting as one of Sakura's fists connected with his face sending hurtling through the air smashing into some garbage cans that had been put out to be emptied. Naruto lay in the heap of garbage for a while before raising his head up a bit to look at the pink headed ninja

"Geez Sakura-chan. What kind of greeting was that?"

"You baka! Why weren't you at home when we came to see you?" Sakura growled viciously holding her fist up threateningly towards the blond. Naruto was confused and was about to say something when he noticed Sasuke standing behind her giving him a discreet signal not to bother. Naruto shut his trap and just lay there in the rotting smelly garbage while Sakura continued to rant at him.

***********(Later after Sakura had finally calmed down)

The group had met Kakashi and Iruka who was thrilled to see Naruto again but was a little confused why he smelt like garbage. After some pitiful excuses Iruka just left the issue and insisted everyone joined him for some tea at his favourite tea house.

Iruka and Naruto were talking non-stop with Naruto telling Iruka about his adventures and Iruka constantly asking him things. Sasuke had little interest in the conversation so had remained silent but had found himself staring at the blond as he thought about how attractive Naruto had become and about how he had nearly kissed him the night before.

Suddenly it was quiet, too quiet and it was unnerving enough for Sasuke to break away from his thoughts to see what was wrong. It didn't take too long for him to figure it out. Naruto had stopped talking and not just that the blond was looking at something at the other side of the tea house. Turning to what it was all he could see were a few regular customers, nothing out of the ordinary there. But what he did notice was that Hinata, Shino and Kiba were getting up now having finished their tea.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and followed his gaze. Yes Naruto was definitely looking at those three but why was Naruto sitting there quiet as a mouse and blushing. Sasuke looked back to Kiba's group watching them leave and just before he stepped out the door Kiba spotted Naruto and a cocky smirk found its way to Kiba's mouth and he winked at Naruto before stepping out of the tea house and out of sight. Naruto was positively beetroot.

'What the hell!' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the blond closely. 'Did Kiba just wink at Naruto? He did and Naruto seemed embarrassed about seeing him. Naruto must have bumped into Kiba at some point since Naruto returned but that still didn't explain Naruto's reaction at seeing Kiba. Kiba was known for his sexual appetite and was openly gay. That must be what it was! Kiba made a pass at Naruto. It explained why the dobe was all embarrassed at seeing Kiba.'

But was Naruto gay? Sasuke had certainly hoped so, Sasuke had come out of the closet about 6 months back...well...more like pulled out. Sakura and Ino had walked in on him and Kiba making out one day and well...word spreads fast. The fan girls that had forever haunted Sasuke stopped following him altogether and Sakura and even Ino had moved on and found boyfriends. Sasuke was happy to not have the annoying squeals of his fan club following him about all day but occasionally he missed the attention.

Iruka was fussing over Naruto worried that the blond might be sick. Naruto had assured him that was not the case. 'If only you knew Iruka.' Sasuke smirked to himself. But Sasuke had to act fast, if Kiba was on the prowl for the blond time was of the essence. Sasuke wanted Naruto for himself and Sasuke had no idea whether or not Naruto was actually gay or not. Kiba would know but was he hell going to go talk to that dog breathed, ass licking man whore anything.

Things were getting interesting and Naruto would be his, one way or another Sasuke silently swore to himself.

************(Later that day)

It was now mid afternoon and Naruto and Sasuke were at the academy, Iruka had asked Naruto to come and tell his students about his journey with one of the legendary Sannin. Sasuke had much to Naruto and Iruka's surprise agreed to come along. This of course made Iruka even happier as Sasuke was a highly respected and popular ninja in the village who wasn't the most approachable due to his antisocial attitude.

They were waiting for the academy to be called back in from lunch and were in an inside training room waiting for Iruka to appear with his class.

"So why'd you come along teme?" Naruto asked. "I mean we all know you hate spending time with people you don't know."

"Hnn..."

"Well I guess you missed me so much and want to spend time with me." Naruto grinned and a slight scowl appeared on the ravens face.

"Well that shows what you know dobe." Sasuke retorted but Naruto wasn't to far off the mark. Sasuke wanted to find his way into Naruto's life so he can find away to get him to become romantically involved with him. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto would react to a forward advance so Sasuke was going to have to be subtle in his approach.

"Well then why'd you come along then?"

"Well...I wanted to see how much you have improved. I mean you carry around that sword but I've yet to see what you can do with it. You might be good on the draw dobe but I bet once the sword is drawn you might as well be using a tooth pick because I bet you can't use that sword to save your life."

"Oh yeah? Sas-gay? Why don't I show you what I can do by kicking your ass right here right now?" Naruto fumed making Sasuke's scowl turn into a confident smirk.

"Well then lets do this then." Sasuke said as he began to walk away from Naruto

"What?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned to face the blond and drew his sword.

"You want to kick my ass? Well then try it!" Sasuke got into a fighting position.

"I'd be happy to Teme!" Naruto likewise got into a fighting stance while gripping his sword hilt the sword still in its scabbard. The pair remained motionless reading each others bodies to try and tell what they were going to do.

As Naruto and Sasuke were having their stand off Iruka and his class entered the room all of them falling silent as they saw the two ninjas having their stand off, the air heavy with chakra as they prepared for their combat.

Sasuke was the first to strike, he dashed forwards straight for Naruto his Sharingan activated and swung his sword and a loud clang rang through the room as Naruto's sword clashed with Sasuke's. Sasuke back flipped away from Naruto and his sword went flying upwards embedding its self in the roof. Naruto smirked and gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands before charging forward at Sasuke who pulled out a kunai and ducked under Naruto's attack and rolled away from the blond.

Naruto gave chase and tried to cut the raven down but Sasuke was too fast, Sasuke managed to duck, dodge and parry Naruto's attacks with his kunai. Sasuke did a somersault over Naruto while dodging an attack and as he landed sprinted away from the blond. Yet again Naruto gave chase Sasuke not slowing down as he ran straight for a wall.

Jumping as high as he could Sasuke landed halfway up the wall and pushed off the wall propelling himself to the roof focusing chakra into his feet allowing him to stand on the roof. Naruto did the same chasing down the Raven. Sasuke ran along the roof to his sword and pulled it out and turned just in time to block Naruto's sword with his own. The two remained locked, their swords pushing against one another as Iruka's class stood below watching the two ninja clash with awe struck looks on their faces.

"Admit it teme, I'm better than you!" Naruto growled.

"In your dreams Naruto!" Sasuke smirked.

They pushed away from each other and their swords began to clash against each other again and again as the two began to clash head on. The fight was so fast, their blades a blur as they dodged and parried each others blades but Sasuke's talent was greater than Naruto's and slowly but surely Sasuke began to overpower the blond. Naruto was on the defensive, he couldn't deny Sasuke's skill but he wasn't about to let Sasuke know that.

Sasuke managed to knock Naruto's sword from his grip causing it to plummet to the floor below and quickly followed with a horizontal slice aimed for Naruto's mid section. Naruto quickly pushed off the roof narrowly dodging Sasuke's attack as he fell towards the floor. Sasuke let the chakra in his feet disperse allowing him to start falling toward the floor after Naruto.

Naruto landed and dashed towards his sword grabbing it and sliding to a stop and readying himself for Sasuke. Sasuke landed gracefully and spun round to face Naruto and had a confident smirk on his face, his eyes showing his fiecrceness and determination.

"Not bad dobe but still not good enough."

"I've hardly started teme!" Naruto growled. "You ready? Cause here I come!" Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw several shuriken at Sasuke and Sasuke easily deflected them with his sword and dodged Naruto's attempt to slash at him.

"That all you got Naruto? I'm disappointed." Sasuke teased before making a few hand signs and charging at Naruto. Three Sasuke's appeared one leaping high into the air the other two flanking Naruto from both sides. Naruto stood dumbstruck for a moment as he watched three Sasuke's charge him before barely escaping as Sasuke's sword came crashing down on him all three Sasuke's now formed back into one.

"You got lucky Naruto. But don't think your luck will last."

"Shut it teme!" Naruto stuck his sword into the ground and made the familiar hand sign and summoned five clones of himself all of them holding swords. Naruto grabbed his sword from the ground and glared at Sasuke. All six Naruto's yelled loudly as they charged at Sasuke who had a focused scowl on his face.

Sasuke went on the defensive, ducking, dodging and blocking all of the Naruto clones attacks but even with his Sharingan it was no easy task, Naruto had improved his clones team work over the two years he was gone and now he could see it. Naruto's skill with a blade was far from the best but it was respectable but when he had clones their team work made it difficult for any enemy except the truly skilled shinobi to combat him as their attacks were perfectly co-ordinated, but Sasuke was a truly exceptionally skilled shinobi.

Sasuke was surrounded by the clones and as they moved to attack Sasuke stuck his sword into the ground and began to spin his legs through the air catching three of the clones by surprise as his spun himself on top of his sword catching the clones in the face with his kicks making them fly back and disappear in a puff of smoke before gracefully landing again and pulling out his sword. The other three Naruto's had backed off after Sasuke's impressive tiajutsu but they all gripped their swords tightly with both hands and prepared to attack again.

But Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto have the advantage any longer. Sasuke sprinted forward with as much speed as he could muster catching the nearest Naruto clone by surprise and drove his fist into the clones face sending flying backwards skidding along the floor for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke kept his momentum going not stopping for a second but Naruto was prepared now. Both Naruto's leapt at Sasuke and they entered a two on one fight.

Naruto had to admit it, Sasuke was truly awesome. He blocked and parried every attack the two Naruto's could throw at him and never lost that focused look on his face, never lost his cool even when he was outnumbered, Sasuke always thought he would win, always knew he could win, no matter what the odds. But then again Naruto was never one to back down, he would continue to push himself no matter what the price, he would never lose, not so long as he could stand.

Sasuke blocked one of Naruto's swords and with his feet kicked the other Naruto's hand which held the sword knocking it away and out of Naruto's hand and brought his other foot up and struck Naruto in the jaw sending him skidding along the floor as the Naruto that was still standing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Give up Naruto. You can't beat me."

"Don't be so sure!" Naruto summoned four more clones and they all drew a kunai and charged at Sasuke while the real Naruto ran for his sword but Sasuke wasn't going to let the blond get his sword back. He leapt over the clones and dashed for Naruto's sword trying to cut him off but Naruto had a head start and was closer to the blade. As Naruto grabbed his sword Sasuke threw several shuriken at the blond who narrowly dodged them by dashing behind a climbing wall the students used for gym.

Iruka's class and Iruka himself were awe struck at the intensity of the fight. Iruka's students couldn't take their eyes away from the fight as they were truly enraptured by it and some of the girls let out small squeaks when there was a particularly close near miss in the fight. One of his students had asked shouldn't he stop the fight? But Iruka knew better, although the intensity of the fight was immense the way the two ninjas goaded each other and the lack of ninjutsus that Iruka knew the two had their disposal he knew that this was only a sparring match, but he had never seen a more intense spar in his life. But then Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, pushing each other further.

Three Naruto's ran out from behind the climbing wall straight for Sasuke as the four he had dodged earlier came at Sasuke from behind.

'Damn it! This is endless!' Sasuke cursed to himself. 'I'm gonna have to do something serious if I'm gonna beat him!'

Sasuke leapt high into the air just as all the Naruto's had reached him and Sasuke threw his sword down into the centre of the group causing it to stick upright from the ground as the group of Naruto's looked up in confusion. Sasuke ran threw a series of complex hand signs and summoned a chidori to his hand.

Naruto's eyes went wide as the familiar shriek of chidori rang through the air, many of Iruka's students gasped and other had to cover their ears from the noise. Sasuke threw the Chidori downwards towards his sword and when it hit it dispersed in every direction shocking all the Naruto's and each and every one vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke landed near his sword and grabbed it from the ground and looked about the area.

"Damn it where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto leap off of the climbing wall and throw his sword straight at Sasuke. Sasuke side stepped and Naruto's sword flew past him and dug itself into the ground a couple of feet behind Sasuke. While Naruto was still falling through the air Sasuke launched the last of his shuriken at him and watched as they struck Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went wide as the blond fell towards the ground and watched as he landed with a thud.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed before dashing towards the blonds motionless form.

Sasuke just stood there in shock not believing his eyes, why hadn't Naruto blocked his attacks? Sasuke felt his heart pumping hard in his chest as the implications of what he just did sunk in. Naruto could be dead! Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to run over to the blond and see if he was okay but his body wouldn't move as he looked on at Naruto's form, unmoving on the ground.

Iruka had managed to get to Naruto in a few seconds and was rolling the blond into the recovery position when he burst into smoke. Iruka and Sasuke blinked in confusion as there was another puff of smoke from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto crouched where the sword had been thrusting a Kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke all though still shocked reacted instinctively spinning round grabbing Naruto's hand which held the Kunai stopping it while swinging his sword to strike at Naruto but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand stopping the sword.

The two stood there restraining each other as they gave each other death glares.

"All right that's enough you two!" Came Iruka's commanding voice. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the brunette teacher who had a very serious look on his face and was holding Naruto's sword. Sasuke and Naruto glanced back to each other and released one another before putting their weapons away. Iruka walked up to the blond and handed him his sword and Naruto slid it safely back into its scabbard.

"You had me worried there for a minute Naruto!" Iruka said with a tone of relief but with a hint of annoyance. "I though you had been seriously hurt when your clone hadn't dispersed, how did you make it hold its form?"

"He-he! Well I turned my sword into a clone and myself like a sword. That way I could get behind Sasuke and make my clone more durable. My regular shadow clones do tend to disperse after taking a hard enough hit but when I turn my sword into a clone it can take a good bit more damage."

"That was a very impressive move Naruto!" Iruka praised. Naruto grinned. "You had all of fooled for a while there thinking you had been hurt"

"Hnn..." Sasuke scoffed, to others it signified that he wasn't fooled but to himself he was scoffing at the fact that Naruto had fooled him, he couldn't believe it.

"That was awesome boss!" Konahamaru cheered and the rest of the class cheered as well showing their appreciation to the pair for an awesome fight. Naruto spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories about his journey and Sasuke showed a few of the students a few ways to improve their throwing and tiajutsu techniques. All the while Sasuke could barely keep his eyes off the blond as he recounted his tales to the kids, he couldn't help but feel more and more attracted to the blond as his mind was searching for a way to make Naruto his.

************(Later)

Naruto was exhausted, after his spar with Sasuke at the academy and then dealing with the kids there really took it out of him. Sasuke had left to go home about an hour ago so Naruto had gone to see Sakura at the hospital. Sakura was tired as well but she still had a few hours of her shift to go. They had agreed to meet up for lunch the next day and Naruto began to wonder aimlessly through town.

He had been wandering for a while remembering times both good and bad as he walked through the village when he found him self out side the hot springs again. His chest tightened up at the memories of the previous night flooded back.

Did he want to go back in? To see Kiba? God, why was he wanting to go in there? He wasn't gay. He couldn't possibly be gay.

Despite his minds conflict Naruto's body acted on its own and had walked in and paid the receptionist and was already in the changing rooms before he even realised where he was.

"I...I can't do this. But I want to...what's wrong with me?" Naruto muttered to himself as he began to undress. His mind and body in conflict. His mind telling him this was wrong on so many level but yet his body craved it, the pleasure, the intimacy of it all. The sheer rush of doing something like this.

Naruto was now undressed and was wearing nothing but a towel and his necklace. He was paused at the sliding door with his hand ready to slid the door open but he frozen, his mind fighting his body for control. His mind lost, the door slid open and he stepped into the steam filled area of the hot spring. He padded over to the edge of the water and looked around not seeing anyone.

Part of him was glad that Kiba wasn't here and another was disappointed, that is until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves round his torso and a mouth begin to suckle on his ear lobe. Naruto felt his legs go like jelly and his heart flutter in his chest.

"I knew you come back Na-ru-to." Kiba whispered lustily into the blonds ear sending shivers up and down Naruto's spine.

"Ki...Kiba..." Naruto stuttered as Kiba began to nibble on his ear lobe.

Kiba unwrapped his arms from around Naruto and turned the blond to face him.

"Yes Naruto?" Kiba asked as Naruto's eyes gazed over Kiba's naked form, like Naruto only wearing a small towel that barely covered his most intimate of areas. Kiba grinned as Naruto drank in his chiselled form. Naruto was silent not answering Kiba but his eyes went wide when Kiba stepped back an let his towel slide to the floor revealing his full naked glory to the blond.

Naruto was over whelmed with the emotions that was flooding his mind and body and put up no resistance when Kiba stepped forward and slid off Naruto's towel and leaned in and kissed the Blond forcefully, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and Kiba lower him down to the ground so that he was laying on top of Naruto on the ground kissing the blond passionately and grinding their crotches together making the blond squirm in pleasure. Naruto gasped into the kiss as he felt Kiba's hand wrap around his manhood.

"You like being my bitch don't you Naruto?" Kiba teased as he began to suckle on Naruto's neck enticing a moan from him and leaving a visible hickie. Naruto was panting like crazy as Kiba stroked his cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure as he felt his climax begin to rise already. All too soon Naruto came his passion spraying all over his chest and stomach.

"Aww, finished so soon Naruto?" Kiba teased giving Narutos cheek a lick. "Well than now its you turn."

Naruto looked at Kiba with a look of confusion as the brunette stood up and stood over the blond with a smirk on his face.

"Now suck my cock!" Kiba commanded and Naruto's eyes went wide.

Kiba wanted him to suck...his cock? But...he couldn't do that! Could he?

Naruto crawled to his knees in front of Kiba and looked vacantly at Kiba's throbbing cock just inches away from his face.

"What you waiting for bitch?"

Naruto could feel his heart beating hard in his chest at Kiba's command his body wanting nothing less than to obey the command but his mind had kick up again and tried to take control again. He just knelt there staring at Kiba's manhood and leaned a bit closer.

"What you waiting for Naruto! Get to it!"

With Kiba's command all protests from Naruto's brain were blocks out and Naruto's tongue slipped from his mouth and lapped at Kiba's cock head making the brunette moan quietly in pleasure. Encouraged by Kiba's reaction Naruto leant forward further and took Kiba's cock into his mouth. Kiba's hand moved to the back of the blonds head and Kiba gently thrust his hips forward sinking the rest of his manhood into Naruto's mouth.

"God! Your mouth feels so good Naruto!"

Kiba began to slowly fuck Naruto's mouth his cock head hitting the back of Naruto's throat making the blond splutter and gag and try to pull away but Kiba's hand kept him firmly in place as he abused Naruto's mouth.

On the other side of the fence hidden in a tree that over looked the hot springs Sasuke sat watching the events that were happening in front of him. He gripped the tree branch as hard as he could in anger. Sasuke was livid, he was watching Kiba desecrate his Naruto! He didn't know what force was holding him back from jumping down there and kicking the living daylights out of Kiba, especially after their history together he was surprised that he and Kiba hadn't ended up at each others throats before. What ever the case Sasuke couldn't keep watching this, he leapt away his eyes stinging as they started to water.

Kiba groaned loudly as his body became rigid and he forced his cock as far into Naruto's throat as he could Naruto's nose buried deep into his crotch and came hard, his load squirting straight down Naruto's throat. Kiba eventually loosened his grip enough for Naruto to pull away and fall to the ground and cough up globs of cum as Kiba's cock let out a few more ropes of cum which landed over Naruto's naked form.

"That was great Naruto." Kiba purred kneeling next to the blond who looked up at him defeated. Kiba locked lips with Naruto and pulled away murring at the fact he could taste himself on the blonds lips. "Same time tomorrow Naruto?" Kiba smirked licking the blonds nose before walking away towards the changing room naked as the day he was born leaving Naruto on the floor feeling used and abandoned but yet yearning for more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys I know it's been a while since my last post so here it is, I hope you all enjoy it.

Dean the Cuddly Fox: Everyone who reviews my masters story gets to play with my fluffy tail! Remember, review, review, review!

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 4**

Team Kakashi were sitting in a café having lunch and the group were unusually quiet. Sasuke was even more withdrawn than normal and Naruto had barely uttered a word only speaking when he was spoken to and spending the rest of the time deep in thought.

Kakashi had an idea about Sasuke's silence but Naruto's...he was truly lost. He noted that Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's neck with a scowl on his face...if looks could kill! Sakura looked to their sensei for support but Kakashi just gave her a comforting smile and continued to eat.

'I don't believe that Naruto and Kiba...and Naruto is covering his neck...it's not obvious but I've caught a glance of it when he was sitting down...Naruto has a love bite.' Sasuke thought silently to himself before closing his eyes trying to block out the image of Kiba and Naruto from the night before but all that did was make it clearer in his mind.

Naruto was staring at the far wall of the café not really focusing on anything as his mind tried to process what was happening to him. Not once but twice he's let Kiba do things to him.

'GOD! What is wrong with me!' Naruto screamed in his mind, his face emotionless. 'And I've got this bloody love bite on my neck...if anyone sees it how am I going to explain it...people will want to know who it was. God why did I let Kiba do that stuff to me? I...I...liked it...but I'm not gay! Am I? God I really don't know any more! I...need to talk to someone...but who?'

The face of Jiraiya appeared in his mind with a perverted grin on his face.

'GOD NO! Not him!' Naruto's gaze drifted over to Kakashi who was eating while reading the book Naruto had given him, how Kakashi managed to eat with that mask on astounded him! 'Kakashi might...No I shouldn't! But Kakashi has always been very understanding. I can trust him not to say anything.' Naruto nodded his head as he decided that was what he was going to do and then slightly happier with the situation he smiled and started digging into his food.

'Look at him. He was so withdrawn and now he's smiling! Damn his happy go lucky attitude! Then again...that is one of Naruto's characteristics that make him so appealing and that smile of his is so infectious...like a ray of sunshine that can penetrate the darkness of your heart.' Sasuke's heart fluttered as he watched Naruto smile for the first time today. Even though he was still pissed he felt better seeing Naruto smiling, his smiling warming his heart.

'I can't be angry at Naruto. It's Kiba...that ass munching mutt! He's the one that seduced my Naruto! I won't let him get away with it. I need to tell Naruto how I feel but I'm no good at that stuff...I should ask some one for help...Kakashi? Well he is gay. He and Iruka have been very discreet and Naruto is very close to Iruka so...NO NO NO! I can't start involving other people. People talk and that is the last thing I need, Naruto finding out I like him from the likes of Ino, the gossip queen of Konoha. I'll ask Sakura. She knows Naruto as well as anyone and she knows what it's like to have a crush on a team mate...I'll ask Sakura for help...God...I'm going to regret this aren't I?' Sasuke cringed before returning to his bowl of rice.

************(After Lunch)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had just left the café and were walking down the street, Kakashi as usual had his nose in his book. The groups were in an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't as bad as in the café

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked embarrassedly Kakashi looked up from his book to look at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Could I...Could I talk to you...privately?" Kakashi looked a little confused for a moment before smiling reassuringly at the blond.

"Sure. Sakura, Sasuke we'll catch you later. Come on Naruto." Kakashi and Naruto began to walk away from Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura with a very confused expression on her face Sasuke not betraying any emotion at all.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Doesn't matter. But I need to talk to you as well Sakura." Sasuke said Cooley but in reality his stomach was doing back flips.

"Really? What about?"

"It's...private. Lets go to my place and talk about it."

"Sure...okay." Sakura replied warily not sure what to make of the situation.

***********(With Kakashi and Naruto)

Kakashi and Naruto had gone to Kakashi's place. Like Naruto's it was a small but functional apartment. Seeing as Kakashi spent most of his time away on missions there was little need for him to have a bigger place but unlike Naruto's place it was much more nicely furnished. They sat in the living room/kitchen.

"So what's the problem Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking straight at Naruto. Kakashi had put his book away giving Naruto his full attention.

"Who said there was a problem?" Naruto asked nervously. The butterfly's in his stomach felt like they were about to burst from his gut. "Hows the book I got you Kakashi-sensei?"

"The book is wonderful Naruto I love it but you didn't want to talk to me about the book so lets not waste both of our times and actually discuss what's bothering you."

"Well...uh...it's...crap."

"Relax Naruto. Take a deep breath and think about what you want to say. I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me what ever you want."

"Well..." Naruto took a deep breath, "How do you know if...if your gay?" Naruto's face went beet red with embarrassment. And Kakashi just blinked.

"Oh is that all."

"WHAT DO YOU ME IS THAT ALL!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down Naruto I didn't mean it like that." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms as Kakashi continued. "Well then what makes you think your gay? You been having thoughts about boys?"

"Well...it...* sighs* There's this guy and he has...done stuff to me. It feels really good and yet wrong at the same time. I...I don't know what to think. My brain is screaming at me the whole time we're doing stuff saying it's wrong and disgusting and that I should hit the guy and run away, but my body just..."

"Betrays you?" Kakashi finished for Naruto.

"Yeah...I mean I like girls and until K...I mean that guy did that stuff to me I never thought about a guy in that way."

"Well Naruto from what your telling me it sounds like your either a closet gay and have realised it for yourself or that your bisexual."

"So what do I do?"

"Well the whole its wrong thing in your head has been driven into your head by society when your a kid. And now your growing up your finding things out for yourself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. In fact most people both men and women have some sort of sexual experience with the same sex at one point or another whether it be a simple kiss to full fledged sex" Kakashi explained Naruto's face slightly flushed from the conversation.

"So...have you Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had a gay experience?"

"Yes I have." Naruto's eyes went wide at his sensei's confession.

"So are you...you know?"

"Gay?" Naruto nodded. "Yes I am Naruto. I didn't find out till I was a little older than yourself."

"So how did you find out?"

"Well I was having thoughts about a certain ninja. I had caught sight of him in the hot springs one day and well after that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was confused like yourself but never actually made a move on him because I didn't understand what was happening to myself. Once I had figured out I was gay I was much happier with myself. But I did the usual denial thing that most gay guys do."

"What do you mean?"

"I dated numerous girls and tried to get the thoughts out of my head. But in the end I always ended up thinking about him."

"So did you two ever...do it?"

"He-he, yes we did but only until recently."

"What really? Why'd it take so long?"

"Well...I didn't know if he was gay and well I hadn't really outed myself to be honest and well one day I realised. In this job every day could be your last and I already had so many regrets in my life I didn't want to add this one too them. So I approached him and well...we have been dating for about 6 months now. Only a few people know about it, he doesn't really want anyone knowing about us yet so we've been quite discreet about it. In fact Naruto it was you that drove me to ask him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your no quit attitude reminded me never to back down from what you believe in."

"Hehe! Well your welcome!"

"Now then, anything else you'd like to know?" Kakashi asked as they heard the door to the apartment open and Iruka walked in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Kakashi! I didn't realise you'd be here! I bought some stuff for dinner toni..." Iruka paused as he saw Naruto sitting opposite Kakashi with a confused look on his face looking back and forth from Iruka and Kakashi as if pieces of a puzzle were falling into place.

"EEEHHHHH!" Naruto stood bolt upright and yelled in shock as he finally worked it out.

************(With Sasuke and Sakura)

The pair sat in Sasuke's kitchen each with a cup of tea. Sasuke was sitting across from Sakura nervously. The odd behaviour from the Raven starting to worry the pink hair ninja.

"So what did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura asked before taking a sip of tea.

"I wanted your help...with...with my sex life." Sasuke answered causing Sakura to spit in shock her mouth full of tea spraying all over Sasuke.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke growled as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

"So...who's the lucky guy that Sasuke Uchiha has set his eyes on hmm?" Sakura asked with genuine interest.

"Well...it's complicated."

"It can't be that complicated. Come on tell me!" Sakura insisted, her tone interlaced with a hint of desperation to find out who Sasuke had the hots for.

"It's Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAT!" Sakura screamed as the information finally sunk in. Sasuke covered his ears to protect them from Sakura's high pitched scream.

"Please be quiet!"

"Sorry." Sakura apologised in a whisper. "So seriously...Naruto?"

Sasuke only nodded and a slight blush appeared on his otherwise pale skin.

"Okay so when did this happen?"

"I only realised I liked him a couple of days ago, during our test with Kakashi-Sensei. The problem is I think he's...seeing someone."

"Really? Naruto you little man-whore." Sakura giggled to herself and Sasuke scowled at her but Sakura carried on as if she didn't notice. "So do you know who he's seeing?"

"Kiba." Sasuke answered coldly, the very mention of that name made Sasuke go rigid with anger and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah...fuck."

"How do you know he's going out with Kiba? I mean Naruto hasn't really shown any signs that he's interested in guys."

"Well seeing him sucking on Kiba's cock is was a dead give away." Sasuke replied.

"So you saw...Naruto...and Kiba..." Sakura had minor nose bleed thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Wow. You know Kiba isn't the type to go for relationships, if you wait a little bit then Naruto would be..."

"NO!" Sasuke interrupted Sakura. "I won't let Kiba use Naruto like he did me. I don't even think they are in a relationship. It's almost like...like Naruto was being forced into doing what he was doing but he went willingly to the hot springs to meet up with Kiba."

"Do you think Kiba is blackmailing Naruto?"

"No, that's not Kiba's style. He's probably got Naruto all confused and then manipulates the dobe into doing what he wants. Naruto has been acting strange the last couple of days so I think he's seriously confused by the whole thing. It's confusing enough when you start having feeling for other guys but adding Kiba to the mix, that guy will use that confusion to his advantage."

"Naruto did seem very distracted at lunch today...do you think that's what he wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei about?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly, I went to Kakashi after I was...outed."

"Well then, maybe we should go talk to Kakashi-Sensei and see what Naruto told him."

"No!"

"What do you mean no? Sasuke!"

"I said NO DAMMIT! I don't want anyone else to know about my feelings for Naruto! You know how much of a rumour mill Konoha is, I don't want Naruto finding out that I like him from someone else!"

"But Sasuke..."

"Sakura, I asked for your help because you know what it's like to have a crush on a team mate that doesn't reciprocate your feelings..." An awkward silence fell over the room as Sakura remembered how she had tried to win Sasuke's affections.

"Okay Sasuke."

"So how do I get Naruto to like me?"

"Well...there is telling him how you feel but if Naruto is as confused as you think he might be that might drive him away from you. So you should probably try to drop subtle hints, show him you care about him more than you do the average person. If Kiba is just using Naruto for sex then all of Naruto's feelings towards him is purely physical but if you can win his heart then Naruto will come to you willingly."

"Sakura...That's pretty soppy."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't understand love Sasuke. But that's how it's got to be! Now then! Lets go get you laid!" Sakura shouted as she stood up quickly and pointed to the door before running off. Sasuke sweat dropped and groaned loudly before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"God, I've already got a headache...I knew I'd regret this."

"SASUKE! HURRY UP! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Sakura yelled from outside the house.

"This had better work." Sasuke muttered before following Sakura.

************(At Kakashi's place)

Kakashi and Iruka sat next to each other on the couch holding hands while Naruto sat opposite them. Naruto had just finished explaining what had been happening with him and Kiba, leaving Kiba's name out of course, Naruto sat silently his face burning hot with embarrassment after the explanation and adding the details of what Kiba had been doing to him.

"So Naruto it sounds like your attraction to this person is purely physical." Iruka finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Physical?"

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi chimed in. "As in the feelings you've been having is just your body wanting to have s...hmmmp..." Kakashi mumbled through Iruka's hand which had clamped over Kakashi's mouth.

"Meaning Naruto that yes, you are gay, but no, you're not in love with Mr X as you called him."

"So I'm gay uh?" Naruto sighed.

"You may actually be bisexual, I remember you having the a crush on Sakura." Kakashi added finally freeing himself from Iruka's hand.

"How do I know if I'm bi or not?"

"Well that's easy, go on a date with a girl. Most dates unless you're a complete reject end with a kiss. After the kiss you should have a good idea whether or not your gay, bi or straight. This could just be a phase where you're experimenting." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi's right Naruto. Tell me Naruto have you ever...you know...had sex with a girl?" Iruka asked making the already blushing blond blush even harder.

"Well...no...I spent so much time and effort in my training with Pervy Sage I never really thought about sex, with guys or girls."

"Really? Even with Jiraiya you never had the notion to have sex with anyone?" Kakashi asked shocked. "Jiraiya one of the worlds greatest ninjas is also one of the best porn...I mean adult entertainment book writers ever and a real ladies man...and also a huge pervert to boot and you seriously never thought about having sex with anyone?" Kakashi rambled.

************(Outside the Women's Hot Springs)

Jiraiya sat peering through a small hole in the wooden fence surrounding the hot springs drooling at the sight of what lay on the other side. He sneezed and rubbed a finger under his nose and grinned.

"Some beautiful lady must be talking about me!" He grinned.

"HEY WHO'S OVER THERE!" A woman yelled on the other side of the fence.

"Oh shit!"

************(Back at Kakashi's)

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me okay?" Iruka asked trying to get the blond to focus on him and ignore Kakashi, "I want you to go and ask a girl out on a date and find out one way or another. Secondly don't let this guy take advantage of you, he is only using you for himself and sooner or later he's just going to have had his fun and then leave you. Personally I think sex is for you to show your trust and affection for someone so only do things like that with someone you feel has proven that they are worthy of your feelings and will love you back. Do you understand Naruto?"

"Yes. Okay I'll try to take your advice Iruka-sensei. Thank you both, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto got up and quickly left the apartment leaving Iruka and Kakashi by themselves.

"They grow up so fast." Iruka said

"Yes they do, and I'm glad he's gone cause I've had this major boner for the last while now." Kakashi said causing Iruka to turn and look at the silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi...KAKASHI!" Iruka yelped as Kakashi forced Iruka to the floor and rolled on top of him. "Oh...Kakashi...* Moans*"

************(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking down the street thinking hard about what Iruka and Kakashi had told him.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Kiba sitting on top of Akamaru standing in the alley way in front of him. Naruto blushed seeing Kiba and remembering what Kiba had done to him the night before.

"Uh...Hi...Kiba. Man Akamaru really got big! He used to ride around on the top of your head and now he's as big as a horse!"

" Really? I guess I just didn't notice. So Naruto what-cha doing?" Kiba asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Nothing...I was just...taking a walk. What about you?"

"Oh just waiting for Kureni-Sensei. She wants to take us out for an afternoon training exercise, pain in the ass."

"Just cause your lazy Kiba." Shino said mocking his team mate walking from behind the brunette. He was wearing a heavy green jacket with the hood up despite the hot weather and was wearing his trademark shades. "Hi Naruto, it's been a long time."

"Oh yeah! Hi...what was your name again?" Naruto asked making Shino slump slightly.

"Seriously Naruto, you should remember the names of those who you grew up with."

"HEY! I haven't seen you in over two years so give me a break okay! You can't expect me to remember every-ones name at the drop of a hat."

"You remembered Kiba's name and Akamaru's name."

"Sorry..."

"Umm...Hi Naruto-kun." Came a timid voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Hinata standing behind him nervously fiddling with her fingers as she tried not to blush as Naruto looked at her.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto smiled making Hinata blush profusely. Shino was leaning sadly against a wooden fence, waves of depression and despair emanating from him. Kiba and Naruto sweat dropped.

'Man wish I could remember that guys name...but Kiba got me so flustered...Iruka told me not to let Kiba get to me so I'm not...hey that's it!' Naruto thought to himself turning back to face Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata jumped nervously as Naruto spoke to her. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Hinata was silent for a moment as her brain slowly processed the question before going beet red and fainting.

"Hinata! Man does she still do that?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Kureni asked as she appeared and spotted the blond which answered her own question. "Oh hi Naruto."

"Hi."

"I heard you were back. How was your trip with Jiraiya?"

"Oh it was great...should we really leave Hinata lying in the street like that?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

"Oh she'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

"Okay..." Naruto said a little unsure.

All the while Kureni was talking to Naruto Kiba was livid. 'How dare Naruto ask someone out! He was his! And to ask a girl of all things! He must be trying to wind me up or...is he really trying to prove to himself that he's not gay? Well if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with this he has another thing coming!' Kiba thought to himself.

************(Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke followed Sakura down the street as she was skipping with joy, they had come up with a plan for Sasuke to woo Naruto. Now all they had to do was implement it. Sasuke still wasn't convinced that this plan would work.

"Sakura, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes. This will work Sasuke, trust me!"

"God, I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys here it is! This is where it really begins to heat up! Kiba and Sasuke butt heads as they fight over our favourite blond ninja! Enjoy!

Dean: Remember to review my masters stories! He loves reviews.

A/N: Also if you'd like to see certain couples that have not been paired up then you just have to ask and if you want a saucy scene between two characters all you have to do is ask. The social structure of an entire hidden village is too much for any one person to control so if you want couples breaking up, couples forming, people falling out maybe even a pregnancy. So long as the suggestions don't affect the storyline I have set up I will consider all suggestions.

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 5**

'God!' Was the only straight thought Naruto could form as his mouth was assaulted by the other persons tongue. How it invaded his mouth wrapping its self round his own. The soft lips against his own he couldn't help but moan and wrap his arms round the other persons neck as they groped at his ass with their hands kneading his buttocks like dough and grinding their crotch into his own.

Naruto was in ecstasy and his moans were drowned out by the loud music of the club they were in hidden in one of the back rooms of the club hidden from prying eyes surrounded by equipment of all sorts that allow the club to run, speakers of all shapes and sizes, various instruments, and box upon box of god knows what else hid them as they enjoyed each others bodies.

The door to the room opened flooding it with light from the corridor revealing the two who turned round to see the intruder. The figure stood hidden their silhouette the only thing that the pair could make out.

"Naruto...kun?"

"Oh shit! Hinata..." Naruto stuttered before Hinata fled with a chocked sob.

'I'm a dead man...' Naruto thought to himself before forcing his body to move shoving the other person off of him and began to chase down Hinata.

************(Earlier)

It was now evening, the sun had just set in the horizon and the sky was lit with the dying light of the sun making the sky a beautiful shade of orange and red. As the day came to an end parents fed their kids before making sure they got their homework done before heading to bed, shops closed down for the night and street light turned on driving the shadows from the streets making those walking them feel safer.

As those lights turned on most of the population turned in for the night the night life of Konoha began to spring to life. Young couples headed out for some fun, singles donned outfits that would catch the eyes of the opposite sex in hopes of wooing them into their bed for a night of passion.

Mean while a nervous Naruto was making his way to the Hyuga compound to meet with an even more nervous Hinata. They were going on a date, it had taken Naruto a while to draw out an answer from her but he finally managed to get a response from her between her faints.

Naruto was wearing his usual outfit but had gotten it cleaned so as at least to make a good impression on Hinata's parents. After all it was doubtful that the head of the Hyuga clan would allow his daughter to go out on a date with someone who turned up in dirty clothes! Naruto had his sword strapped across his back rather than at his hip, he wasn't planning on fighting tonight but he was a ninja and he couldn't leave himself unarmed, he was sure that Hinata's father could respect that being a ninja himself.

Naruto walked up to the door of the compound and hesitated for a moment before knocking. He knocked twice and a small opening slid open and a pair of white eyes peered at him with scrutiny.

"What do you want?" The guard demanded.

"Umm...Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm here to take Hinata...out on...a...date?" Naruto stammered, his answer almost becoming a question as his tone of voice betrayed his internal doubt. The eyes on the other side of the gate glared at him a moment or two before the opening shut and the gate opened. Two Hyuga guards stood there glaring at him their eyes taking in every thing about him.

"You're expected. Please follow me." One of the guards said before motioning for the blond to follow him.

They made their way to the door of the main building where Hinata stood with two other people, one male the other female. Her parents.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered with a blush, she couldn't believe this was actually happening! Her crush was actually taking her out on a date. This was the happiest day of her life. Hinata's father looked at his daughter then to Naruto and walked towards the blond who stopped and bowed respectfully.

"You must be Hinata's father. I am Naruto Uzamaki. I would like your permission to court your daughter this evening." Naruto said politely. After setting up this date Naruto had bumped into Iruka a while later and upon hearing the news told Naruto to make sure he was presentable and respectful to the Hyuga's at all times, especially to Hinata's parents.

"So you are Naruto...I suppose you're decent enough to date my daughter but be warned, you hurt my daughter in any way I will kill you..." He let off a large amount of killing intent that made Naruto shiver, he remembered his fight with Neji and how difficult it had been to fight him and no doubt this guy was on a whole other level...he really didn't want to face this guy in combat.

"Thank you Hyuga-san." Naruto said bowing once again. Hinata was motioned over by her father and she complied quickly and blushed as she and Naruto made eye contact. Naruto was looking straight at her and was smiling...she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, he was so handsome, she loved that smile of his.

"Seeing as my daughter is a ninja I'm not going to set a curfew but I do expect her home at a reasonable hour Uzamaki." Hinata's father warned.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now off with you and hope that our next meeting will be as pleasant as this one." He warned obviously restating his threat of killing him should he somehow upset the Hyuga heir. Naruto gulped.

'Maybe asking Hinata out to confirm whether or not he was gay or not was a dumb thing to do...but too late now.' Naruto thought as he held his arm out for Hinata to take hold of and turned around to leave after bowing once more to Hinata's father.

"S...so...Naruto-kun...what are we doing?" Hinata asked timidly. Naruto turned and gave her a big grin.

"Well I thought we'd get something to eat then head to that new club. I've been curious about seeing what it's like since I got back.

"But Naruto-kun! We're under age!" Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I've been told the bouncer lets ninja in regardless of age. Apparently the owner has a fondness for Ninja since his son was saved by a group of young ninja and so lets all ninja regardless of age into the club." Naruto explained.

"But Naruto-kun..."

"Trust me Hinata. There is a kick ass band on in the club tonight and I fancy some dancing. We won't be drinking any alcohol if you don't want to we will just be there for the dancing." Naruto comforted.

"...Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed at the thought of dancing with the blond.

"So before we head to the club Hinata where would you like to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Umm..." Hinata paused to think about it. Her family was rich and she was fairly used to going to expensive restraunts and the few other places that she'd been with her team mates were shut at this time of day so she wasn't sure where to go. That's when she remembered that Naruto loved Ramen and had frequently eaten there when she had followed them around when they were younger. "Umm...how about some...Ramen?"

"Great!" Naruto grinned ecstatic at her choice. "I know the perfect place!"

************(Meanwhile in the shadows)

'I can't believe that he's actually taking her out! He's mine! I don't care if Hinata has liked him for years...I WILL have Naruto for myself.' Kiba swore to himself as he watched the couple walk down the street.

"Come Akamaru." Kiba whispered.

************(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

"Hey old man!" Naruto gave his usual greeting to the owner of Ichiraku's.

"Hey there Naruto. Who's this? You're date?" He asked.

"Yes. This is Hinata Hyuga, Hinata this is Itchiraku. He owns the the shop and serves the best ramen in the world. Even when I was travelling I never found ramen as good as his."

"Nice to meet you sir." Hinata gave a slight bow.

"Oh...a Hyuga eh? Can't say I've had many of your family eat here. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Okay old man I'll have my usual. Hinata what would you like?"

"Umm...I'm not sure...I'll have the same as you Naruto."

"Okay then, Old man that's two servings of your finest Ramen with extra pork."

"No problem Naruto. And just for you this rounds on the house."

"AWESOME!"

"Thank you sir." Hinata said politely.

"Don't worry about it sweety. Naruto is my best customer and I'm glad to see him finally with a girl, and a cute one at that!" Hinata blushed at the man's compliment.

"Father! Stop it you're embarrassing the poor girl!"

"Hi Baa-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Honey I was only saying I was happy for Naruto. He's like a son to me, I've watched him grow up to be the man he is now."

"I know what you meant, Naruto is like the brother I never had but that's no reason to embarrass his date, even though that's what parents normally do." She scolded her father and turned to Naruto and Hinata. "I remember my first date, he completely embarrassed me and was lucky I didn't dunk his head in the noodle pan!"

"I wasn't that bad!" He defended himself.

"Go make Naruto's ramen before I really do dunk your head!"

"Ha-ha! Don't worry Baa-chan. Hinata is just a little shy, It'll take more than that to scare her away she is a ninja after all!" Naruto chuckled putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder making her blush even harder.

"You two make a cute couple."

"Th...thank you..." Hinata stammered.

***********(Across the street)

"Look at him! All over her! I don't believe it!" Kiba growled to himself. Akamaru at his side nuzzled his masters arm and gave a sympathetic whine. "Thanks Akamaru but this isn't over yet. I'll make him mine. All I have to do is wait for my moment." Akamaru barked causing Kiba to look at him with a scowl.

"I know she's my team mate but this is another matter entirely. Naruto is using her to prove a point but that point is mute. He is mine and I will prove that to him. He is gay and no matter how many women he dates will never change that." Kiba gave a sadistic smile and went back to watching the two who were eating their meals.

************(Ichiraku's)

"MAN! That was sooo good!" Naruto cheered as he finished his ramen.

"Glad you enjoyed it Naruto. How are you enjoying yours sweety?" He asked Hinata.

"It's very tasty thank you." Hinata said as she took another mouthful. She then placed her chopsticks down and lifted the bowl to drink the remaining soup as Naruto had.

"Thanks for the meal old man. Right then Hinata are you ready?"

"Yes Naruto-kun." Both of the stood and Hinata took Naruto's arm and the couple began to make their way to their next destination.

"Our Naruto is growing up."

"Yes he is, yes he is." The owner said proudly.

************(At Club Shuriken)

Sasuke was sitting at the bar drowning his sorrows while watching other couples dance against each other on the dance floor. At the moment a particular couple had his complete attention as the rubbed their bodies against each other in time with the music not caring who saw them as they enjoyed the others touch all over their bodies. Sasuke watched them imagining him and Naruto doing that. The music was aggressive and it suited his mood perfectly.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" A voice next to him snapped him out of his drunken trance. He turned to the source of the voice to see a very irate Sakura. "What the hell Sasuke? What the hell are you doing drinking?"

"Leave me alone Sakura." Came Sasuke's response as he slurred his words badly.

"Like hell I will! Why the hell are you drinking? First off your under age and secondly you need to be in top shape for the plan to work tomorrow."

"Hnn...like it'll work. Naruto is probably letting Kiba fuck him senseless about now!" Sasuke scowled and necked the last of his drink before storming away from the pink haired ninja pushing his way through the crowds to a door in the far back of the club where the toilets were. As Sasuke pushed through the door it swung shut behind him drowning out the music. Sasuke basked in the cool air in the corridor before slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor to continue his sulking.

************(Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata were just walking into the club and after Hinata stood in amazement at the horde of bodies and the sheer volume of the music her attention was brought back to the blond she had come with as Naruto grabbed her hand and gave her a smile making her blush but she smiled back. Naruto led her through the throng of bodies towards the stage, as he promised Hinata they wouldn't be drinking but that didn't mean that this night wasn't going to be fun.

As Naruto tried to make his way through the sea of bodies he looked up to the seating area that was on the second floor that ran around the outsides of the dance floor and thanks to the glass railings and floor he managed to spot some familiar faces. Naruto pointed in their direction and Hinata nodded in understanding. While she wanted to be with Naruto she under stood he was just back in Konoha and wanted to meet his friends he hadn't seen in so long.

"BUSHY BROWS! NEJI! TEN-TEN!" Naruto yelled making the group stop their conversation to look at who was interrupting them, Lee's face almost instantly had the biggest grin when he recognised the blond and ran over to give Naruto a firm handshake followed by a hug.

"Naruto it is great to see you again!" Lee began then noticing Hinata and that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. "Hinata! It is good to see you too! Are you two you know together?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and Naruto grinned, "Yeah I were out on a date as we speak. I hear that you and Sakura are an item now." Naruto replied.

"Yes! Finally she succumbed to the fire of my youth!" Lee announced dramatically while striking a pose.

"Lee...that's a bit gross man..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Huh? How do you mean Naruto?" Lee asked genuinely confused.

"I'd have to agree with Naruto Lee." Neji added before taking a sip from his glass that held some pink liquid.

"Yeah Lee! You can't go around saying things like that. Anyway, how are you Naruto long time no see. Want to join us?" Ten-ten asked.

"Hinata? Want to join them or do you want to go and dance?" Naruto asked the quiet girl.

"Oh I don't mind Naruto." Hinata said even though she would like to spend time alone with the blond she knew it meant a lot to Naruto to catch up with his old friends and anyway, the night is young and she could always drag him away later.

"Great! We'll join you Ten-ten." Naruto answered while pulling out a seat for Hinata. Once Hinata had taken her seat Naruto was about to sit down when he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" It was Sakura, after her encounter with Sasuke she had made her way back here.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto grinned.

"I didn't know you'd be out tonight. And your with...Hinata?"

"Yup! Hinata said she'd go out with me tonight. We came to listen to the band but when we saw these guys we thought we'd come say hi, I didn't expect you to be here but then again I guess you are dating Lee now huh?"

"I guess..." Sakura trailed off into thought. 'If he's here with Hinata then does that mean he's not gay? But Sasuke said he saw him with Kiba. I hope Sasuke doesn't see him or god knows what he'll do.

"Sakura...Sakura...Hey Sakura!" Naruto was waving his hands in Sakura's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." Sakura apologised.

"It's no problem...what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing important...just some weird thoughts...must be the cocktails affecting me!"

"You're drinking? But we're under age!" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Hinata!" Neji scolded his cousin. "Their non-alcoholic. Just as well because Lee can be quite unpredictable if he has any alcohol."

"What are saying Neji! That I'm a light weight? That I can not hold my liquor? I'll show you!" Lee ranted.

"LEE NO!" Sakura scolded her boy friend.

"But Sakura..." Lee went Silent as Sakura gave him a warning glare, he knew how violent she could be if she got angry and he could never bring himself to hurt her, even in self defence.

************(In the crowd below)

Kiba looked on as his friends welcomed Naruto into their group and couldn't help but smirk at the antics of Lee and the way Sakura told him off. Like he would ever let any one boss him around like that! No way! Now he just needed to wait for his moment to strike. Akamaru was hiding in the rafters of the club out of sight and waiting for Kiba's signal.

************(Naruto's group)

The group had spent the next hour drinking non-alcoholic cocktails and catching up. Hinata had become quite fond of the pink cocktail that Neji had been drinking and after downing several glasses had asked what it was called only for everyone to laugh at her blushing as she was told it was called an atomic orgasm.

Many other laughs were shared most of them at Lee's expense, the green spandex clad man was the life of any party and while he was deadly serious during training and many other aspects of his life he was the joker on a night out. Naruto had a stitch in his side from laughing so much, he could actually see why Sakura had grown to like him.

"Hey guys I'm going to the toilet, why don't we go dancing when I get back?" He asked the group before turning to Hinata and giving her a wink. "What do ya say Hinata? Wanna dance?" Hinata blushed but nodded eagerly.

"Great idea Naruto! We will show our youthful passion on the dance floor!" Lee cheered and Sakura giggled.

"Right! I won't be long!" Naruto headed off quickly making his way through the crowds.

"Come on Hinata! You can come join us till Naruto gets back." Sakura grinned taking her arm and leading the pale eyed girl to the swarming mass of bodies below.

************(Naruto)

Naruto inhaled the cool air of the corridor as he burst his way through the door, compared to the sweltering heat of the dance floor the air her was like a cold winters night and god did he appreciate it. Brushing the sweat from his brow Naruto adjusted the sword on his shoulder and began to continue down the corridor when he saw a familiar looking raven hair person lumped against the wall just a few feet a way.

"Sasuke?" The blond asked. "Sasuke is that you?" He asked again this time getting a reaction as Sasuke looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"N...aruto?"

"Hey Sasuke! Why you out here? You heading to the bathroom too?" Naruto asked naively. Of course Sasuke wasn't going to the bloody bathroom!

"Hnn...No dobe...I'm not going to the bathroom." Sasuke responded his words slurred and slow.

"Sasuke! You're drunk!"

"What of it?"

"You know bloody well that your under age! What if you get caught? You know that if grandma Tsunade finds out that your drunk she'll have you on grass cutting duties for a month! And she makes you do it with scissors! No jutsu's allowed!"

"Like I care..." Sasuke paused as his eyes locked with Naruto's.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked noticing the strange behaviour of his team mate.

"I need you Naruto." Sasuke said as he attempted to stand, Naruto misunderstanding the meaning in Sasuke's statement went over to help his friend up. Once Sasuke was on his feet Naruto went to pull away but was stopped as Sasuke firmly gripped his arm.

"Sasuke! What the hell!"

Sasuke didn't answer, he pulled hard on the blonds arm making him fall forward towards him and Sasuke kicked open the door that he had been slumped next to and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you..." Naruto's words were silenced as Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonds and after a moment of struggle Naruto felt his body relax. The room was Dark all he could hear was the faint beat of the music from the club and Sasuke's breathing. Naruto just lay back and let it happen he was in shock more than anything else. His best friend was...kissing him...and it felt sooo good.

Naruto began to kiss back wrapping one of his legs round Sasuke and pulled him further into the kiss.

***********(Club Shuriken, on the dance floor)

After making their way to a good spot they began to dance as a group moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music becoming yet another part of the ocean of bodies that swarmed the dance floor.

Eventually however their was a lot of commotion from an area near by and the group decided to check it out. The crowd had formed a circle and one by on people would take turns either by themselves or in small groups to show off their dancing skills. Ten-ten pushed Neji into the circle as another person was leaving it. He shot her a glare and she just grinned at him.

"Come on Neji baby! Show 'em your stuff!" She cried making the pale eyed boy smirk before taking up a stance he would use for combat. Neji unleashed a fury of kicks leaving the ground to do a graceful series of twists and turns in mid air before returning to the ground with an impressive spin as he skated across the floor spinning round and round on one foot before coming to a stop with a flashy stance.

The crowd cheered and Neji smirking walked back to his group but Lee being Lee would not be out done by his team mate.

"This atmosphere screams with the power of youth! I will let my youth burn brightly as I show them what I can do!" He yelled as he leapt into the circle with a serious look on his face and a new song started.

There was a long pause and the crowd was silent, the song was building in tempo and just as the crowd began to lose interest Lee jumped into action with the most kick ass break dance routine that anyone in that club had seen ever. The intensity that Lee emitted was similar to that of his training exercises and the speed at which he moved was staggering spinning his feet in the air only his hands touching the ground periodically to keep him air born before he was spinning at intense speed on the top of his head.

His dance lasted well over two minutes and by the end of it the entire crowd was cheering loudly as adrenaline was pumping through their systems at the sheer intensity of Lee's act and after a huge roar the crowd began to dance again Lee at the centre his friends now coming to join him clapping him on the shoulder in congratulations before beginning to dance themselves. He and Sakura shared a passionate kiss before beginning to grind their bodies together to the music. Hinata watched on as she watched her friends and her cousin get into their dances with their respective partners but where was Naruto? It had been a while since he had gone to the toilet. Feeling a fifth wheel with the group she decided to go find the bond and make him dance with her the thought of her and Naruto dancing like her friends made her blush and shiver in anticipation, this is her moment and she wasn't going to let her shyness ruin it.

**********(The Storage Room)

'God!' Was the only straight thought Naruto could form as his mouth was assaulted by the Sasuke's tongue. How it invaded his mouth wrapping its self round his own. The Ravens soft lips against his own he couldn't help but moan and wrap his arms round Sasuke's neck as the raven groped at his ass with his hands kneading his buttocks like dough and grinding their crotch into his own.

Naruto was in ecstasy and his moans were drowned out by the loud music of the club they were in hidden in one of the back rooms of the club hidden from prying eyes surrounded by equipment of all sorts that allow the club to run, speakers of all shapes and sizes, various instruments, and box upon box of god knows what else hid them as they enjoyed each others bodies.

The door to the room opened flooding it with light from the corridor revealing the two who turned round to see the intruder. The figure stood hidden their silhouette the only thing that the pair could make out.

"Naruto...kun?"

"Oh shit! Hinata..." Naruto stuttered before Hinata fled with a chocked sob.

'I'm a dead man...' Naruto thought to himself before forcing his body to move shoving Sasuke off him as he attempted to chase down Hinata.

Naruto chased Hinata through the corridor away from the dance floor and could only watch as the Hyuga heiress burst through the fire doors at the end disappearing from sight as the swung closed behind her. Bursting through the door himself a few seconds later Naruto cursed as he looked around desperately to try and find a trace of Hinata but after a while cursed out loud and kicked a near by dumpster denting it badly.

************(Back in the Storage room)

Sasuke looked on dumb founded as Naruto chased after Hinata. Laying on the floor he slowly picked himself up as his mind tried to figure out what just happened in his drunken stupor.

"Well, well, well, I should thank you for doing that for me Sas-gay." Came a taunting voice from the doorway, Sasuke's heart stopped a moment as he recognised the voice and turned to confirm his suspicions, it was Kiba.

'God of all people...Why Kiba?' Sasuke Cursed to himself as he shot a glare in the dog-nins direction.

"I should tear you a new one for touching my blond but seeing as you saved me the dirty task of breaking him and Hinata up I think I'll let this one slide."

"Your blond? Naruto's not yours Kiba."

"Oh but he is and a such a sweet nuke he is too. I can't wait to pound that ass of his but these things take time...as much as I'd like to take him now doing so would ruin him, I want him to beg me for it only then will he truly be ready to accept my man hood!"

"You're as twisted and sick minded as ever dog breath. Leave Naruto alone, he's not a piece of property for you to claim!"

"And who's gonna stop me? You? If he submits to me then he's mine! Rule of the jungle my friend! I don't seem to remember you complaining when we hooked up. Unfortunately you were too bull headed to submit and let me be the alpha...but it was fun while it lasted."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled as he reach to draw a kunai but as he drew it he felt something barge into the back of him causing him to drop his Kunai and it slid across the floor to Kiba's feet.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba praised his canine companion which came up to his side and yipped happily as Kiba petted him on the head. "You can't beat me Sas-gay. You're drunk, unarmed and out numbered. You can't beat me and Naruto is mine!"

"Like hell I'd let you defile Naruto like that!"

"Defile? What do you mea...ah...of course. Sas-gays in love, but unfortunately for you chicken butt, this blonds taken!" Kiba threw Sasuke's Kunai at him, Sasuke only narrowly rolling to the side to dodge it. The adrenaline rush had sobered him up but the alcohol in his system was slowing his reactions down.

"Man Beast Clone!" Sasuke went wide eyed as Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba as he knew what was coming next. "Fang over fang!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru began to spin at intense speeds and propelled themselves towards Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it.

Dean: Pwease review my Masters stories! He likes reviews. ^^ Plus if you don't review he might take away my favourite squeaky bone! So pwease Review Review Review! * **Gives you chibi eyes ***

Carnifex264: Pet? Are emotionally black mailing people again?

Dean: Maybe. * Giggles *

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 6**

"Man Beast Clone!" Sasuke went wide eyed as Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba as he knew what was coming next. "Fang over fang!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru began to spin at intense speeds and propelled themselves towards Sasuke.

"Hnn..." Sasuke narrowly dodged the attack by rolling to the side at the last second. He quickly scrambled to his feet and activated his Sharingan. Kiba and Akamaru were still spinning and doubled back to strike Sasuke again. Sasuke ran through a series of hand signs and leapt high into the air to avoid the pairs next attack.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Dozens of miniature fire balls flew through the air at Kiba and Akamaru. Both of whom stopped spinning just in time to take cover behind various boxes and pieces of equipment to shield themselves from Sasuke's attack. Sasuke's attack hit a large area but due to the low amount of chakra he put into it the small fire balls did very little damage, he was in an enclosed space in a building full of people, despite how much he'd like to roast Kiba in a fiery inferno he couldn't use strong fire attacks like that.

Sasuke landed in a crouched position his Sharingan scanned the dimly lit room watching intently for Kiba's next move.

"Not bad Sas-Gay, but you'll need to do better than that!" Kiba taunted as two Kiba's appeared on either side of Sasuke. Sasuke narrowly dodged the blows from the Kiba's but due to Kiba's relentless fighting style he could only dodge the dog-nins attacks.

"Got you!" Kiba roared in triumph as he slashed at Sasuke with a kunai but a puff of smoke and a second later there was only a log which clattered noisily to the ground. "Substitution Jutsu?"

Kiba spun round on instinct to block an attack but Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to anticipate Kiba's move and he struck Kiba dead in the chest with a kick sending him flying into the wall. Akamaru attacked trying to defend his fallen master successfully pushing Sasuke back long enough for Kiba to get back to his feet. Kiba and Sasuke glared at each other panting hard.

"I won't let you use Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't come across so noble, you just want him for your self. He's mine! I won't let you have him!" Kiba growled and prepared to charge the raven haired ninja.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke and Kiba froze and turned to see Naruto standing in the door way his fists clenched and shaking in anger as he glared at them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"What am I? A piece of meat! I am no ones! I choose who I will be with, not you Kiba!" Naruto yelled causing Kiba to snarl in and turn away in defeat and Sasuke smirked. "And you Sasuke! You think that you can just force your self on me!" Sasuke's smirk fell from his face. "You two want me so badly then you'd better do it the right way but you'll be bloody lucky if I give either of you a chance after tonight! I'm not some play thing!" Naruto turned and stormed out of the room leaving both Kiba and Sasuke in their sulking.

Naruto stormed out of the same fire exit that Hinata had used and began walking back to his flat, the cold night air chilling him to the core as he held back his tears.

Back inside Kiba and Sasuke were still standing where Naruto had left them. Sasuke was looking at the doorway where Naruto had stormed off and Kiba was staring at his feet, Akamaru sat a few feet away from his master waiting patiently.

"He will be mine!" Kiba growled.

"Didn't you just hear him Kiba? He doesn't want anything to do with us."

"That doesn't matter. I wanted since I saw him after he came back and maybe I went about it the wrong way...Naruto isn't like all the others I've fucked and walked away from. He actually stood up for himself and now I want him more than ever. I will make him mine no matter what the cost! I won't let you or anyone else stop me! I think...I think I'm...in love."

Sasuke was a little moved by Kiba's confession. Who would have ever suspected that Kiba, Konoha's biggest playboy had finally admitted to loving someone. But Sasuke wasn't going to roll over and let Kiba have Naruto not after he had finally come to grips with his feelings for the blond and had waited patiently for Naruto to return his feelings. All those years as kids, after all the rivalry and insults that he had thrown at him was really his naivety to the truth. He was in love with Naruto all those years ago and he had tried to throw it all away by going to Orochimaru. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

**********(Three years ago, at the Valley of the End)

Sasuke had just beaten Naruto with his curse sealed forms chidori. Naruto lay lifeless on the ground the only signs of life were the short shallow breaths Naruto's body were barely able to make. Collapsing to his knees coming face to face with the unconscious blond Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. His tears fell, landing on Naruto's face but yet the blond didn't move, What had he done?

Kakashi appeared from nowhere landing a short distance away from the pair, Sasuke looked over to their sensei with tear filled eyes that begged him to help, help save his love. After a moments hesitation Kakashi ran over and inspected the blonds still form.

"Will he be all right?" Sasuke asked in choked sobs.

"He'll be all right for now but we need to get him to the hospital." Kakashi paused and turned his one visible eye to the raven. "So then Sasuke, the question is, are you coming with us willingly or do I have to drag along you as well?" Sasuke went rigid, he had ran away from the village with plans of desertion. He could be in major trouble if he goes back but if he runs then he'll never see Naruto again and if he runs Kakashi might run after him putting Naruto's life in danger. The choice was clear, he'd have to choose, get his revenge on his brother or save Naruto.

"I'll come with you, just please, save Naruto." Sasuke sobbed. Kakashi knew then that Sasuke truly cared for Naruto, more than just a team mate ever could. Sasuke was in love with Naruto and was willing to put aside the revenge he had desired for years to save him. Sasuke had chosen love over hatred.

************(Flash back ends, back with Sasuke and Kiba)

"I won't let you have him with out a fight Kiba!" Sasuke yelled.

"What!"

"I've loved Naruto for years, I gave up everything I was for him! I was willing to just be there next to him, as his team mate, never acting on my feelings for him in case I sacred him away. I won't let you steal him away from me!"

"Well then I guess this is the start then." Kiba smirked.

"The start of what?"

"This is when the true fight for Naruto's heart begins. The only way to win, Naruto chooses one of us over the other."

"I won't lose Kiba!"

"Nor will I Sas-gay."

The pair stared at each other for a long moment showing each other that both meant business.

************(The next day)

Naruto woke up in his room, sunlight illuminating his room basking the blond in warmth, but no matter how warm the morning sun felt against his bare skin a constant cold shiver was running through him at the mere memory of what Hinata's father had said to him.

"I suppose you're decent enough to date my daughter but be warned, you hurt my daughter in any way I will kill you..." He let off a large amount of killing intent that made Naruto shiver, he remembered his fight with Neji and how difficult it had been to fight him and no doubt this guy was on a whole other level...he really didn't want to face this guy in combat.

Naruto's body visibly shivered. He never meant to hurt Hinata but Sasuke had...no it wasn't Sasuke's fault. As much as he'd like to blame the raven he couldn't. Sasuke gave into his passion just as Naruto had.

But he had never even suspected that Sasuke was...gay. He was definitely going to ask Sakura about that, why hadn't she told him? They were meant to be on the same team after all and surely she didn't think that he would hate Sasuke for being gay? He wasn't that type of person unless...she knew that Sasuke like him!

"This is too much!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped out of bed.

Naruto made a bee line for the bathroom and after relieving himself decided to have a shower. If this was going to be his last day alive then he was going to live it to it's fullest and why should he go out with out having one last shower? Naruto loved showers, when in the shower the rest of the world was shut out. No distractions. No worries. No nothing. Just him and the relaxing feeling of the water running across his naked body.

Naruto got out of the shower when the water began to run cold and then proceeded to get dressed. Once he was ready he slung his sword across his back, no doubt that at some point today he was going to need this if he had any chance of surviving, he decided that if he was going to have a last meal then he was going to have several rounds of ramen of breakfast and where better to get ramen than at Ichiraku's?

************(Kakashi)

Kakashi sitting in his room cross legged on his bed reading the book Naruto had given him rereading it for the third time. Several perverted giggles leaving him as he read the book.

"So enjoying the book are we?" Came a voice from his window, Kakashi looked up to see Jiraiya sitting on his window sill.

"Oh yes. The passion, the intensity, the mystery! I love it!"

"Haha! Well it is my best work to date. But as much as I'd love to talk about my work all day I have business to get round to."

"Well what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked closing his book.

"As per our deal I leave Naruto in your care but I have something to tell you first." Jiraiya's face and tone became deadly serious. "It's about his sword..."

************(Tsunade's office)

A messenger burst into Tsunade's office as she and Shizune were doing the usual never ending pile of paper work.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked still slightly grumpy from having woken up.

"Ma'am! There is an urgent message from Suna! They have been attacked by the Akatsuki and are requesting our help!"

"Damn it!" Tsunade cursed before turning to Shizune. "Get me a list of all available teams!"

"The only team available at the moment other than the new Genin teams is team Kakashi, my Lady!" Shizune replied instantly.

"Okay! Get them here now!"

"At once!" Shizune ran from the room.

************(Ichiraku's)

Naruto was now finishing his fourth bowl of ramen, bringing the bowl to his mouth and guzzling down the soup before letting out a contented sigh as he finished.

"Enjoy that Naruto?" The owner asked giving Naruto a grin.

"It's as good as always old man!"

"Good. Glad to hear it! So how did the date go last night?" Naruto froze up, what was he going to tell him? That Hinata found him making out with a guy and that she ran away in tears and that more than likely a member of the Hyuga clan was going to appear and likely kill him?

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she burst into the shop.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Naruto asked a little surprised at Sakura's sudden appearance.

"Tsunade has a mission for us."

"All right then!" Naruto stood slinging his sword over his shoulder and threw down some cash to pay for his meal all the while thanking Sakura in his head for giving him an excuse to leave and not answer the awkward question.. "Lets go! See you later old man! Baa-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" The owner and his daughter yelled after the blond.

************(The Hokage building)

Team Kakashi was standing in a room waiting for Tsunade to appear and tell them their mission. They weren't waiting long however as the door slid open and Tsunade and Shizune walked in. Naruto was sure he had heard Konahamaru yelling something about him having an S ranked mission but just put it down to his imagination.

"Listen up! The village hidden in the Sand has been attacked by the Akatsuki!"

"What!" Naruto muttered out loud.

"They have asked us for our help in rescuing their Kazekage. You are going to go and assist them in anyway you can. You are to follow their orders until either the Ataksuki have been captured or killed or at the very least the Kazekage has been recovered."

"Understood. Right team lets move out!" Kakashi said. "Meet at the gate in 15 minutes."

"Right!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke responded before running off.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said to gain the attention of the white haired ninja before he disappeared as well. "The Ataksuki are after Naruto so make sure they don't get him. Naruto is strong but they are in a whole different league."

"I understand Lady Hokage." Kakashi responded before disappearing in a flash.

************(On the road)

Team Kakashi was making quick time trying to get to Suna leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Naruto! Slow down! Keep in formation!" Sakura yelled.

"But we've got to get there as quickly as we can!" Naruto argued.

"Yes true but some of us can't run as fast as you!" Sakura countered.

"Naruto! Sakura's right. Remember your training! Stay in formation. We'll get there don't worry!"

Naruto didn't argue, he knew that they were right but that didn't mean he had to like it. Along the way they saw Temari walking along the road below. They all jumped down to talk to her.

"Temari!"

"Huh? Oh it's you guys. What's up?" She asked calmly.

"We're on our way to Suna! The village has been attacked and Garra's been captured!"

"What! What are we waiting for? Lets go!" All of them took off leaping into the trees.

************(Two days later)

The group could see the villages walls in the distance, a sand storm had slowed them down for about 8 hours but they were nearly there now. They ran hard and fast trying to make up as much time as possible.

They eventually made it to the gates slightly breath less from their run. As they arrived a couple of guards appeared before them.

"You must be the reinforcements! Do you have a medical ninja with you? Temari!"

"What's happened tell me!" Temari demanded stepping forward.

"Garra was captured in the attack while protecting the village. Kankuro gave chase and was found several injured."

"What! Not Kankuro too!" Temari sobbed as Sakura stepped forward.

"I'm a medical Ninja! Take me to Kankuro immediately!"

"Thank goodness. Please this way"

**A/N: Due to the likely hood that anyone reading this has watched the animé I'm just going to skip ahead to the next relevant part as nothing major has really changed to the story. Don't like it? Tough.**

**But for those of you who can't remember I'll give a quick run down of what happened. Sakura manages to save Kankuro and Kakashi sends Pakun and the rest of his ninja dogs out to hunt for the Akatsuki. Once finding them they prepare to head out but are stopped as the sand ninja are told not to join the pursuit. After a lot of arguing on Temari's part she can't refuse orders and submits to staying in the village however the old woman (Chiyo, Sasori's grand mother) says she'll go as she is retired and that the council can't stop her from going.**

************(Time skip)

Team Kakashi and Chiyo were making their way towards the Akatsuki's position. Pakun was currently leading Team Gai there as well. However it wasn't long till they met up with a familiar and unwanted visitor.

The team came to a stop a short distance from the cloaked figure standing in their way.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto growled, Sasuke just stared at his brother wide eyed as all the feelings of hatred came flooding back.

"ITACHI! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared before charging at his brother with his sword drawn and Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke don't! Not by your self!" Naruto yelled as he followed Sasuke headlong into combat drawing his sword as well.

"Stop you two!" Sakura yelled as she prepared to chase them.

"Sakura! Maintain your position." Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"There's nothing going to stop them so we'll just have to back them up. What ever you do do not make eye contact with him, He'll trap you in a gen-jutsu so powerful there will be nothing anyone can do to help you. Trust me, I've been through it."

"He sounds like a difficult opponent." Chiyo commented.

Sasuke reached Itachi first and tried to cleave his brother in half with his sword but Itachi easily dodge it and drew a kunai and attacked Sasuke who blocked the kunai with the flat of his sword. Naruto meanwhile launched his own attack on Itachi while he was attacking Sasuke but yet again Itachi calmly dodged it. Sasuke and Naruto continued their assault on Itachi attacking again and again timing their attacks perfectly never giving Itachi a chance to counter attack but still the Itachi's face remained passive and calm as if he this was nothing.

Naruto leapt into the air over Sasuke as Sasuke charged Itachi planning to attack him from above but as he prepared to land his blow Itachi blocked Sasuke's attack and then kicked Sasuke hard sending him sliding across the ground a few feet away and locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto sliced down at Itachi with his sword only for Itachi to disperse in a flock of crows.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked around panicked and noticed that Itachi had Sasuke from behind holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"Surrender or I'll kill him." Itachi said coldly his face never betraying any emotion.

"But...he's your brother."

"This?" Itachi questioned looking down in disgust at Sasuke. "He's not strong enough to be anything to me. I left him alive so he could become something worthy of challenging me and yet he is still as weak as ever. I might as well put him out of his misery." Itachi pulled the kunai tight up against Sasuke's neck drawing blood.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke visibly flinched.

"Naruto...kill him!" Sasuke begged. "Forget about me and kill him!"

"Surrender or I'll kill him. Come with me and give me the Kyuubi."

Naruto stood still unsure what to do. Give himself up and save Sasuke or let him kill Sasuke.

"Too late." Itachi spat and ran his blade across Sasuke's throat slicing into his flesh bringing forth a river of blood from the Ravens neck.

"NOOOO!" Naruto ran forward and caught Sasuke as he fell to the ground, Itachi stepping back. "Sasuke! SASUKE! You can't die! Not here! Not now! Not this way!" Naruto cried his tears streaming down his face as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared back and managed with great difficulty to speak.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Sasuke...SASUKE!"

Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo looked on as Itachi stood with Naruto in his grasp holding the blond from behind and Naruto's sword to his throat. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and glared at Itachi holding his sword at the ready.

"Let Naruto go Itachi!" Sasuke growled at his brother.

"Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after, you think I'd just let him go?"

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled but the blond remained motionless a glazed look in his eyes. "Gen-jutsu!"

"Very observant Sasuke. Naruto is trapped in my gen-jutsu and should shortly be broken, unable to fight."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled to which Itachi only smirked.

"Simple, he is living his worst nightmare and soon his spirit will be broken."

"I won't let you do that!" Sasuke charged his brother but stopped as Itachi pulled the sword tighter to Naruto's neck. "You won't do it. You need him alive!"

"Are you willing to risk it though?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke let out a cry of anguish and charged his brother only to be blown back by a massive burst of chakra.

After the dust had settled Sasuke and the others looked on to see Naruto with wisps or red chakra churning around him, causing massive gusts of wind. Naruto's eyes open showing red slitted eyes and a vengeful scowl on his face. Itachi was picking himself up off the ground about 20 feet away after he had been blown back from Naruto's sudden burst of chakra, Naruto's sword lay on the ground a few feet in front of Itachi.

"What the hell is that kid? His chakra is incredible." Chiyo asked.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki like Garra and is the host the nine tailed fox." Kakashi answered.

"That kid is a Jinchuuriki?" Chiyo asked in shock.

Naruto held out his arm and his sword flew through the air into his hand and Naruto looked over his shoulder at Itachi and Itachi's Sharingan met Naruto's Demon eyes.

"You're going down Itachi!" Naruto growled.

"How did you break my Gen-jutsu?" Itachi asked calmly as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to end you right now!" Naruto sword began to glow red as he channelled his chakra into the blade. "Now DIE!" Naruto spun round slashing wildly with his sword sending a massive wave of energy at Itachi who leapt into the air narrowly dodging being hit and the trees behind him were decimated turning them into nothing more than a pile of splinters.

"Impressive Naruto Uzamaki. But it's time for you to come with me now."

"I don't think so." Naruto charged Itachi with inhuman speed that only the Sharingan could keep up with. Barely managing to duck Naruto's attack Itachi rolled away and went through a series of hand signs.

"_Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu_" Itachi sent a large fire ball the size of large boulder flying at Naruto.

The fire ball turned into nothing but embers as Naruto stood there with a glare his sword raised high above his head.

"That all you got Itachi?"

Itachi watched Naruto intently trying to formulate a plan to subdue the blond. He was paying so much attention to the blond that he forgot that he was fighting more than just Naruto. His attention was pulled from Naruto as a shriek rang through the air and Sasuke was leaping towards Itachi with chidori. Itachi was struck dead in the chest with the chidori as the attack sliced straight through him.

Itachi fell to the ground and all of a sudden burst into smoke and only a log with a hole through the centre of it lay on the ground.

"Damn! Substitution!"

"Your still too weak Sasuke. I told you to temper your hatred if you want any chance to beat me."

"I don't care what the hell you say! I won't let you take Naruto from me!" Itachi's eyes widened a moment showing the first bit of emotion he had shown during this fight as he processed the full meaning of his little brothers statement. Itachi smirked.

"Really? Well as much as I'd like to stay and talk to you I am very busy so I'll finish you quickly."

"Your still fighting me!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind Itachi and slashed his sword at him and his sword struck the ground kicking up a huge cloud of dust from the force of strike.

Itachi appeared a few feet away clutching his shoulder which was cut badly. Naruto appeared from the dust cloud red chakra still glowing around him. His eyes darted over to the other three who were still standing ready to assist in the fight but Naruto's demonic form and Sasuke backing him up was proving to be enough to keep him busy. He did have a couple of Jutsu to use but in using them would not only kill the Jinchuuriki but prove costly to himself as well. However he did have one Jutsu that could subdue the blond but he didn't have enough chakra left to use it and fight the other four, especially with over half his chakra being used to seal the one tails and even though that old women was more than likely not going to prove a bother to him but he knew to never under estimate anyone, regardless of their age.

"This fight is pointless at this time. We'll fight again. Later." Itachi stated just before a pair of hands burst from the ground grabbing his ankles.

"NOW SASUKE!" Came the familiar sound of Kakashi's voice and without hesitation Sasuke sprinted towards Itachi while summoning a chidori to his hand and roaring out in anger as he struck his brother square in the chest. Itachi stared wide eyed into his younger brothers eyes in shock.

"Now you die Itachi!" Sasuke said triumphantly but Itachi only smirked.

"Not yet little brother." As he said this Itachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground lifeless. The fight was over, Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground and patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he stared at his brothers lifeless form before dispelling the shadow clone over by Sakura and Chiyo and beckoned them over. Naruto poured the remaining demonic chakra in his body into his sword sealing it there, Kakashi watched in fascination with his Sharingan and recalled his earlier conversation with Jiraiya.

************(Flashback)

"It's about Naruto's sword." Jiraiya said ominously.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not a normal sword. It has the ability to absorb demonic chakra like that of the Kyuubi."

"That's an interesting ability I'll give it that. But what's so bad about that?"

"Well that ability in its self is not the problem in fact that allows Naruto to better control the Kyuubi's chakra when it rears it's head allowing him to make powerful and devastation attacks that us mere humans could only dream of. One time when I was training with Naruto about trying to control his demonic chakra he got up to four tails and lost control." Jiraiya paused as he remembered the savagery and destruction of that night. "I was nearly killed, in fact it was the closest I've ever been to death. I only survived because as Naruto stalked me for the final killing blow he stood on the sword and it absorbed the demons chakra like a dry sponge, allowing Naruto to regain control."

"My god...he was really that powerful?"

"Yes, he can retain some kind of control up to three tails but once he hits four tails lets just say you don't want to be anywhere near him. The Kyuubi takes over and needless to say after been sealed away all these years he's pissed. But that's not the only thing the sword allows Naruto to do, and this is the worrying bit..."

************(Flashback ends)

Everyone gathered round Itachi's body as his skin melted away revealing the persons true identity, Chiyo gasped as she recognised him.

"Do you know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, his name is Yuura. He was a Jounin from my village."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, Sasuke sneered at the fact he was robbed of the chance to kill his brother.

"Come on, we can worry about this later. We still have a lot of distance to cover to get to their hideout and now they know we are coming." Kakashi ordered the group and they took off.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay guys a lot of this may seem familiar as a lot of it is from the actual animé but I used this mission so as to include Sasuke in the mix so it does change things. I used this for a reason so please be patient even though its not the most original of chapters. It's quite long so that I knock it out in one go rather than draw it out for another two chapters. Happy reading!

Dean: _**Purrs **_"I love it, but then I love my Master! It's a good read so please read and review to let my Master know what you think. He says it doesn't really matter if you review or not but trust me reviews make him happy!" _**Giggles**_ "And gets him to write faster even though he would never admit it!"

Carnifex264: "Dean! What are you telling them?"

Dean: _**Giggles **_"Gotta go!" _**Runs out of the room giggling **_

Carnifex264: "Get back here!" _** Runs after Dean**_

**A Fox, a Dog and a Raven**

**Chapter 7**

Team Gai landed just in front of the entry to the base which was blocked by a massive boulder the size of a small house. Gai walked up to the boulder and kicked it, hard, but a barrier absorbed his hit stopping his attack.

"A barrier Jutsu." A few moments later Team Kakashi arrive landing next to them. "Your late Kakashi!" Gai mocked.

"We ran into a little trouble on the way."

"Sakura-chan!" Lee ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lee, thank you."

"Naruto, what happened to you last night? You went off and never came back." Lee asked Naruto.

"Umm...it's a long story..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"And one we don't have time for!" Kakashi interrupted and turned his attention to the boulder which had a sealing paper placed on it. "I'd say it's a five point barrier."

"I agree." Chiyo chimed in.

"We need to find the other seals. Neji would you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. _Byakugan!_"

"What do you see Neji! Do you see Garra!" Naruto asked while annoying shaking the pale eyed ninja.

"There are people in there but I can't make them out. What is that thing?"

"What is it Neji?" Gai asked concerned.

"It's difficult for me to explain."

"Then that means we must see it for ourselves." Lee stated.

"Focus on finding the seals Neji." Kakashi said and silence reigned for a minute or so while Neji tried to locate the seals.

"Found them! One to the north about one hundred and fifty meters upstream on a cliff face. Another down stream about two hundred meters. Another in the forest to the south east about three hundred meters and the final one to the south west at about two hundred meters."

"We will need to remove all five seals simultaneously." Kakashi stated.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"We will use these wireless communicators and signal the others when everyone is ready." Gai said as he pulled out several communicators from his back pack.

"Right, once the seals are removed Sakura you will clear the entrance and team Kakashi will proceed inside while Team Gai return to back us up."

"Right!"

"All right then team!" Gai stated boldly his eyes glimmering with enthusiasm and energy. "Lets do this with the power of youth!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted excitedly as Neji and Ten-ten sighed before they all took off.

Kakashi positioned himself next to the seal ready to rip it off at the given signal. After a few minutes everyone gave the confirmation and they ripped off the seals. Once Kakashi did so Sakura ran at the boulder screaming and struck it with her fist and the boulder crumbled to pieces. Kakashi gave the order and all four of them leapt inside Kakashi and Naruto on on side of the door and Sasuke, Sakura and Chiyo on the other.

The cavern was dark and vast but just outside the field of light that filtered in through the hole that had been the boulder sat two cloaked men with black cloaks with red clouds on them, the Akatsuki. One was a short round looking man with a mean scowl on his face that could rival Sasuke's and a mask covering the lower half of his face. The other was a blond haired man who sat with a confident smirk on his face. Naruto was the first to notice, that what the blond hair ninja was sitting on was Garra himself.

"Garra! Garra wake up!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing sleeping at a time like this!"

The Akatsuki members chuckled and Kakashi looked over to Naruto who was now clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began, "You should already know."

"He-he I'm guessing you're the Jinchuuriki." The Blond Akatsuki member said.

"YOU BASTARDS! GIVE GARRA BACK!"

"The one to yell and charge first. Itachi described him quite well." The blond hair Akatsuki laughed and Sasuke at the mention of his brother stiffened in rage.

"Where..." Sasuke growled his Sharingan activating.

"Uh?"

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke demanded.

"Your brother? Oh you must be Itachi's kid brother!"

"Deidera, shut up." the Masked Akatsuki member ordered.

"But Master Sasori why are you so mean?"

"Shut it! I'll take the Jinchuuriki."

"But I think I'll take him, he'll be perfect for my art."

"Your art is pitiful Deidera You know nothing of eternal beauty."

The pair of ninja began to bicker about their different views about art leaving the group of Konoha ninjas confused and some very annoyed.

"I'm fed up of this bull shit!" Naruto ran forward only to have Kakashi block his path.

"Naruto! Stay cool and don't charge in or we'll all be killed."

The blond haired Akatsuki called Deidera summoned a giant white bird and it scooped Garra's body up and Deidera jumped on its back an it fly out of the cave.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled giving chase.

"Dam it!" Kakashi cursed following Naruto. "I'll go with Naruto you three take care of him. Don't do anything rash! Wait for team Gai to back you up."

Sasuke said nothing took several steps forward towards Sasori.

"Your going to tell me where my brother is."

"Oh? And who's going to make me?"

"You don't want me to force you! It can get ugly!" Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke DON'T!" Sakura pleaded

"Don't under estimate him!" Chiyo added. "Let me fight him."

"You? Why?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Well its been such a long time since I saw my grandson." Sasuke and Sakura went wide eyed as they looked from Chiyo to Sasori.

"I thought you retired years ago." Sasori said.

"Age has its benefit's Sasori, I may have retired but I'm still a dangerous adversary given the chance."

Chiyo reached into her sleeves and pulled out two strings with Kunai attached, four on each string. She spread he hands wide and the Kunai floated in the air in front of her and she pulled the string free of the handles of the kunai.

"_Flying Blade Manipulation"_

The Kunai flew forward but Sasori blocked most of the with the metallic tail that emerged from his cloak. The Kunai that he didn't block flew past him only for them to change direction and fly towards Sasori's back. Sasori saw it coming and ducked the Kunai only shredding his cloak to pieces revealing a huge mask that covered the whole of his back, the metallic tail coming from its mouth.

"Not bad old woman but you'll have to do better than that!" Sasori mocked.

"What is that?" Sakura said shocked at his appearance.

"That is a puppet, Sasori's 18th puppet, Hiraku." Chiyo answered.

"You know it?"

"Oh yes I know it well. Hiraku was once a shinobi in our village but Sasori turned him into a puppet. That is his art..."

"If he's just the puppet than we need to find the puppet master!" Sakura said remembering watching Kankuro's fights all those years ago at the Chunin exams.

"I already know where he is."

"Where!" Sasuke Demanded.

"He's inside the puppet."

"Inside..."

"Yes, puppet masters are very poor in close range fighting and it is easy to create openings for your opponents during fights when you focus on your puppets attacks, however by sealing himself inside the puppet it becomes his armour as well as his weapon." Chiyo explained. "We need to destroy Hiraku in order to defeat Sasori."

"I'm on it!" Sasuke yelled and ran forward.

"Foolish boy! You think you're a match for me?" Sasori said and sent several dozen poisoned needles flying at Sasuke from his mouth who thanks to his Sharingan saw them and dodged easily. Sasuke ran full pelt at Sasori and ducked under his tail which shot forward to impale him and kicked Sasori in the face causing the puppet to skid across the gravel floor of the cavern.

"Not bad kid, but you'll need something better than that to beat me."

"_Chidori!_" Sasuke ran headlong towards Sasori with chidori crackling in his hand its shrill shriek echoing off the cavern walls. Sasori lashed out with his tail in a wide sweeping motion which was about to strike Sasuke but stopped inches away from the Raven who charged the remaining few feet and struck Sasori with Chidori the attack ripping through the wooden shell like a hot knife through butter.

A small cloaked figure leapt from the remains of the puppet and leapt to a safe distance. His face remained hidden with in the tattered black cloak.

"You are still underestimating me!" The figure said angrily.

"So I finally get to see you my darling grandson. It's been twenty years since I last saw your face."

************(Naruto and Kakashi)

"Gai, We have engaged the enemy we need back up." Kakashi said into his communicator

"Sorry Kakashi," Came the breathless voice of Gai, "We have fallen into one of the enemy traps. Gotta go! YAHA!"

Kakashi and Naruto were following Deidera as he flew away with Garra on his large white clay bird.

"Come on Kakashi! He's getting away we need to catch him!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Hold on Naruto, he wants to capture you. Right now he is leading us to a place to fight us, so long as he knows we are following him he won't do anything so until then lets us this time to prepare."

"Prepare how?"

"I have a new jutsu but it'll take me time to activate it, while we follow him I'll start the preparations." Kakashi closed his Sharingan eye and formed a hand sign allowing him to focus his chakra while they chased after the Akatsuki member.

***********(Sakura, Sasuke and Chiyo)

"So I finally get to see you my darling grandson. It's been twenty years since I last saw your face."

A hand emerged from the cloak and after a couple of motions the wooden decapitated head of the puppet Sasuke had just obliterated flew into the air above them

"It can still move!" Sakura said in shock and as she did the head opened and several dozen poison needles flew at Sasuke. Chiyo made several hand movements and Sasuke leapt backwards out of the way of the shower of needles.

"Impressive granny. You used your chakra strings to pull the brat out of the way of my attack and used them also to stop my tail before I could strike him earlier, for me not to have noticed, you must have transferred the strings from the kunai earlier."

"So you noticed huh?"

"Well, you did teach me how to play with puppets."

"But now the games come to an end!" Chiyo stated strongly.

"That's the plan." Sasori said calmly and pulled down the hood of his cloak. "Did you really think it'd be that simple?"

Chiyo was dumbfounded as she looked upon Sasori's face, even Sakura and Sasuke were unsure at what the were looking at.

"Elder Chiyo! Is this really Sasori?" Sakura asked as she looked back and forth between them but Chiyo was unmoving as in a state of shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiyo finally whispered. Sasuke continued to observe Sasori with his Sharingan, trying to find the truth to what he was seeing. "How can this be...he hasn't aged a day." Chiyo stuttered.

"How can he look so young? I thought Sasori left the village twenty years ago!" Sakura said confused as she looked at a the young boy. He looked to be her age if not younger but that was impossible but Sasori just stood their with a cocky grin on his face. His red hair fluttering in the breeze that flowed into the cavern, his eyes locked with his grand mothers.

"What's wrong Granny? So choked up that you can't speak? It has been twenty years since our last reunion." Sasori mocked.

"Sasori...you..."

"Want to see what else I have up my sleeve?" Sasori asked and a scroll slide from his cloaks sleeve into his hand and he unrolled it slowly revealing it's seal. "He was the hardest one to kill and add to my collection."

"Three?" Sakura asked as she read the scrolls inscription.

"But that's what makes him my favourite." As Sasori finished speaking a burst of smoke came from the scroll and another puppet appeared.

"But that! It can not be!" Chiyo said wide eyed.

"Chiyo what is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's the Third Kazekage!"

"The Third Kazekage?" Sakura repeated as she looked on at the puppet and Sasori got into a battle stance the puppet looming over him, protecting it's master as it prepared to strike. The puppet was wooden but as Chiyo had previously said looked exactly like the Third Kazekage.

"Well, does this bring back memories grandma?"

"Sasori...it was you..."

"What exactly is going on?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"The Third Kazekage...possibly the greatest Kazekage...went missing twenty years ago. No one knew what had happened to him...but Sasori...to think that it was you..."

"But how can that be the Third Kazekage? It's just a puppet." Sakura asked and Sasori snickered.

"Didn't I tell you already little girl? It is my art! I turn people into puppets!"

"Sasori how could you?"

"What? Are you telling me a retired old hag who is about to keel over is going to avenge him? How admirable." Sasori mocked Chiyo.

"It doesn't matter if I'm old and about to die, all I have to do is remember the past. I have too many regrets to die just yet. Especially when I see my grandson has become a villain!"

"I have no time for this, I have to finish off you three and catch that Jinchuuriki. I hate to keep people waiting. Now, lets do this." Sasori sent the puppet of the Third Kazekage flying forwards at great speed straight for Sasuke.

"He's fast!" Sasuke said as he dodged the puppets attack by rolling away. Sasori however wasn't going to be stopped that easily and sent the puppet straight for Sakura. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not good!" Sakura said as Chiyo used her chakra strings to manipulate Sakura's body and pull her from harms way. As Sakura was pulled away the puppets right arm extended and a multitude of blades dripping with poison emerged and the puppet charged again but Sakura was in mid-air, impossible to dodge the attack. Chiyo used the strings to pull Hiraku's tail up to block the attack, it worked the puppet of the Third Kazekage was stopped and its blades sliced through the tail.

"It destroyed Hiraku's tail!" Chiyo stammered in disbelief.

"Watch this!" Sasori said as he made the Puppets left arm move and it opened, the panels between the joints split open causing a three petal effect on the arm where the wood had risen revealing seals on the inside. The seals glowed and dozens of arms burst forth from them, straight for Sakura. The arms snaked their way through the air getting closer and Closer to Sakura and went to strike.

"Sakura!" Chiyo screamed, unable to get her out of the way. Sakura let out a scream of panic but just before the arms struck there was a shattering sound and the arms flailed in the air before falling to the ground revealing Sasuke who had slice through the arms with his chidori enhanced sword.

"How annoying." Was all Sasori had to say before sending the puppet charging at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked the blade arm of the puppet and tried to slice it with his own attack only for it to be parried. Sasuke fought valiantly against the puppet matching it blow for blow able to track its quick unorthodox movements thanks to his Sharingan. Their blades clashed as they got locked in a stalemate their blades pressed together, one trying to over power the other. The mouth of the puppet opened and several needles flew out striking Sasuke in the chest.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke fell back and was promptly sliced to pieces by the puppets arm. Pieces of sliced wood hit the ground noisily.

"What? Substitution?" Sasori wondered out loud.

"That's right." Came a voice from behind. Sasori spun round but was too late as Sasuke's sword sliced right through him. A log clattered to the ground in two and Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Your not the only one able to use substitution kid." Sasori mocked with a cocky grin on his face as he sent his puppet once again after Sasuke. Sasuke prepared to block the incoming attack when two puppets appeared suddenly blocking its path and protecting Sasuke. Chiyo was standing with two scrolls at her feet that she had used to summon them.

"Oh so you brought those?" Sasori said amused. "That's pointless, I know all their tricks."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the two puppets, one had red hair modelled after a man and the other a brunette woman.

"They are the first puppets Sasori ever created. The ones called, Father, and Mother."

"Wait you mean that their..."

"Yes, Sasori's parents."

"very well then grandma Chiyo, if you want to see just what I can do, I'll show you." Sasori detached the arm that had summoned the other arms and a spinning circular blade appeared in its place. The mother puppet drew a large serrated Katana and the Father puppet had a wooden whip like weapon with kunai along its length emerge from its arm.

All three puppets clashed at intense speeds, sparks flying every where as their weapon struck each other, both Chiyo and Sasori were a blur of movements as they tired to out do one another. After a minute or so of battle the three puppets separated and the destruction was revealed. All the puppets had scrapes and gashes and their weapons had been literally destroyed.

"Not bad Grandma, better than I thought." Sasori mocked again. "I guess I'm going to have to use this." Sasori made a hand sign and his puppets mouth opened and a cloud began to come from its mouth and hovered in the air.

"It can use the thirds abilities as well?" Chiyo cursed.

"Yes, and I'm sure you remember this don't you granny. I'm going to show you why the Third was the most powerful of the Kazekage! _Iron Sand Jutsu!_"

************(Naruto and Kakashi)

"I've had enough of this! We need to save Garra!" Naruto yelled impatiently as he and Kakashi continued to pursue the flying Akatsuki member.

"Patience Naruto, we can't get him while he's up there so be patient."

"We can't get him huh?" Naruto said with a tone that suggested he thought differently. Kakashi gave him a look as he wondered what the blond knuckle head had in mind."How about this!"

Naruto stopped and grasped his sword hilt and let out a ferocious cry as he built up his chakra and drew his sword at incredible speed unleashing a slice of red energy hurtling towards the clay bird at incredible speed.

Deidera turned just in time to see the wave of energy coming at him and tried to dodge but it was too late and the energy sliced through his birds wing sending him into a spiral towards the ground. Deidera leapt off the bird into a nearby tree just before impact and jumped down gracefully just as Naruto and Kakashi appeared. Deidera looked from them to the remains of his clay bird which was a few feet away from him and it still held Garra's corpse in it.

"Annoying but this will do I suppose. After all no matter where we are, my art will liven the place up." Deidera was moulding some clay in one remaining hand **(A/N: For those of you who don't remember Died era lost one of his arms in the fight against Garra)** with expert efficiency, He threw the clay in his right hand and made a hand sign making the clay models which looked like spiders increase in size and move to his will. Six spiders landed on the ground between them and Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to use his quick draw technique and Kakashi lowered his stance ready to react, his Sharingan eye still closed as he built up chakra for his jutsu.

"Now then let me show you my art in all its glory!" Deidera shouted and four of his spiders leapt forward at Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto drew his sword sending another wave of red energy at the spider and slicing one clean in half causing it to explode and leapt back wards as the other was about to jump on him. At the same time Kakashi threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it striking one of the other spiders and blew it to kingdom come and quickly evaded the other spider which tried to jump onto him.

Just as the pair tried to evade the spiders trying to land on them Deidera made a hand sign and the the two spiders exploded. Naruto and Kakashi leapt out of the smoke looking a little roughed up but none the worse for wear.

"That was close!" Naruto panted before one of the other two spiders leapt onto him before he could defend himself. The same happened to Kakashi and the two wrestled the spiders trying to pry them off before...With a large bang the spiders exploded.

"That shouldn't be enough to kill them but they should be incapacitated now." Died era smirked before a wave of red energy burst forth from the original cloud of smoke from the first explosions narrowly missing Died era as he dodged. Died era glared in the direction of the attack as the smoked cleared and saw both Naruto and Kakashi standing unharmed.

"How did you escape my art?"

"Easy, the two that your last spiders blew up were just shadow clones. We remained hidden in the smoke and sent them out." Naruto boasted.

"Damn you! Don't think that that is the limit to my art!"

************(Sasuke, Sakura and Chiyo)

"Yes, and I'm sure you remember this don't you granny. I'm going to show you why the Third was the most powerful of the Kazekage! _Iron Sand Jutsu!_"

"The third Kazekage had a unique body, allowing him to change his chakra into a magnetic field." Chiyo quickly explained.

"But how can he do that? It's only a puppet, puppets don't have chakra, he shouldn't be able to use that Jutsu!" Sakura argued.

"No, human puppets are different from regular puppets like Father and Mother. And only Sasori knows how to make human puppets. Their made to retain the chakra they had when they were alive, and so able to use any jutsu as when they were alive. You two must get out of here!"

"What!" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison.

"This was unexpected, I'll fight him alone. You two don't stand a chance against something like this."

Sasuke cursed silently to himself. 'Who was this old woman to say he wasn't strong enough, she sounded just like his brother.' Sasuke thought to himself, his rage towards his brother now resurfaced and he was out for vengeance.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Sasuke bellowed as he sprinted towards Sasori, his katana ready in one hand and a chidori screaming in the other.

"Foolish." Sasori said before he quickly flicked his wrists. "_Iron Sand Rain!_"

The floating iron sand formed into several dozen small balls and shot forward at incredible speed towards Sasuke. Sasuke went wide eyed as his Sharingan allowed him to see every movement in great detail. Sasuke skidded to a stop and back flipped as the first of the iron balls struck the ground where he was standing leaving small craters where they struck. It was all Sasuke could do was to dodge the first few shots but the rest were so fast and numerous it was impossible for him to dodge them all. Sasuke raised his chidori forward and activated his curse mark the mark spreading across his body

"_Chidori Wave Jutsu!_" Sasuke's Chidori surged with power as Sasuke used his curse mark to fuel it and his Chidori bust forward in wave of energy before dissipating entirely. The wave de-magnetised the iron causing the bullets to turn to dust which fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Incredible!" Chiyo said in disbelief, "He just cancelled out the attack of the most powerful Kazekage ever known!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered in a worried tone as she saw the familiar marks of the curse mark and the memories of the Chunin exams came flooding back.

"Tch...you got lucky kid. I don't know what those marks are but I assure you they aren't going to save you here."

"Well then, I guess we are going to find out aren't we?" Sasuke retorted.

"I've had enough of this." Sasori summoned all the iron sand back to him and summoned more from his puppet. "_Iron Sand World Law Jutsu!_"

All of the Iron Sand gathered a at the ceiling of the cavern and began to spread out forming long jagged branches with numerous other branches coming off them and more emerging off them, it continued to grow at a startling speed until it struck the cavern walls, roof and floor and still continued to grow. Sasuke managed to dodge the spikes coming form him as did Chiyo and Sakura but shortly after the roof of the cavern collapsed.

After the dust had settled Sasori was unharmed as he used some of the Iron Sand to form a barrier round him, Sasuke was out cold after her was struck in the head by the falling rubble. Chiyo's left arm was trapped under a rock and she was unable to move it. Sakura was no where to be seen as she was buried somewhere under the rubble. The intricate lattice of Iron Sand remained making it very difficult for anyone to actually approach Sasori. Sasori surveyed the scene and smirked as he saw his grandmother trapped under the rubble.

"Well then Grandma, it's time to say good bye." Sasori smirked. "_Iron Sand Rain!_"

Several bullets hurtled towards Chiyo and she went wide eyed as she say the barrage of iron bullets heading towards her. The bullets struck shattering rock and debris like it was nothing. Sasori's smirk never left his face and he watched as the dust settled and his smirk feel as he saw his grandmother still alive.

Chiyo had raised a chakra shield that was enclosed in her right arm, she had exchanged her real arm for that of a puppets years ago and installed the shield which was strong enough to stop the iron bullets but it was draining her chakra quickly and at her age she didn't have the chakra reserves that she had once had.

"Turning your body into a puppet, great minds do think alike." Sasori said his smirk returning to his face.

"Sasori...you..." Chiyo had finally worked it out, Sasori looked exactly the same as he had twenty years ago because he had turned his entire body into that of a puppet! Chiyo turned off her chakra shield and tried to fold down the flaps of her puppet arm but found she couldn't.

"The sand..." She cursed, the iron sand had clogged up the joints and caused it to jam, her arm was now useless.

"Now your defenceless, this time you will die!" Sasori was about to launch another attack but stopped as the was a loud clatter as rock shattered and Sakura leapt from her tomb of stone.

"Sakura!" Chiyo shouted.

"Still alive are we girly?" Sasori teased the bloodied ninja. Sakura's body was covered in cuts and bruises, Sakura was exhausted, she was panting hard. She began to stagger clutching a large scratch on her arm before falling flat on her face.

"SAKURA! Poison...you poisoned the sand?" Chiyo yelled as she realised what had happened.

"She'll last three days if I leave her...but I'm not going to. You can watch her die before I send you to join her Grandma!" Sasori's puppet surged forwards, winding its way through the labyrinth of iron sand quickly seeking its target.

"SAKURA!" Chiyo screamed.

Sakura jumped up and punched the puppet of the third Kazekage shattering it, the remaining husk was sent flying back though the air and struck a boulder shattering it even more.

Sasori sneered as the iron sand structure began to crumble, his puppet destroyed no longer allowing him control of the sand.

"Damn you...How were you able to move? That poison should have you paralysed by now!"

"Well before I freed myself I injected myself with the antidote."Sakura replied and tossed the empty syringe at Sasori's feet.

"You found an antidote! Impressive, but I'm not going to lose. I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Sakura! Sasori is a puppet! He must have something allowing him to control the puppets body! Aim for that!" Chiyo yelled.

"He's a puppet? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Doesn't matter, now I'm going to kill all of you!" Sasori pulled out a scroll and unrolled it fully and made a quick series of hand signs. There was a huge burst of smoke big enough encompass the whole area. It took a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear and Sakura and Chiyo couldn't believe what they saw. Puppets, at least one hundred puppets and all of them being controlled by Sasori, the chakra string were that numerous that they became viable when they clustered round a spot on his chest, his heart.

"Now you will face the wrath of my puppet army!"

The puppets dashed forward, there was nothing Sakura could do, she was done for.

"_Chidori Needle Jutsu!_"

A flood of blue needles shot out and struck several dozen of the puppets and exploded turning them into nothing more than a pile of splintered wood.

Sasuke was standing, bloody and bruised but he was still standing. A large gash on his head caused blood to flow down his face forcing him to shut his right eye or he'd be blinded by the river of blood gushing from his wound.

"You are really starting to annoy me now!" Sasori yelled and sent the rest of his puppets in for the kill.

Sasuke was nearly out of chakra, he wasn't sure if he had enough chakra to do another chidori with out risk to his own life, he could always use the curse mark...no...he had already used it, if he used the second state in his weakened condition it could consume him.

Puppets rushed past Sasuke and Sakura and met Sasori's, their were ten puppets and they easily sliced into the pack of puppets. Sasuke and Sakura looked back to see Chiyo standing, her left arm free of the rubble. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and new what they had to do. The pair dashed forward trying to make it to Sasori to take him out while Chiyo covered them with her puppets.

Sasuke and Sakura dashed forward ducking, dodging and destroying Sasori's puppets. Sakura was blocked by several and was forced back as they attacked with poisoned weapons. Sasuke managed to slice his way through the puppets in his way with his sword and with some incredible acrobatic skills leapt over others in a somersault. Sasuke neared his target but in his eagerness was caught by a charging puppet. The puppet only rammed him but it was enough for him to drop his sword but Sasuke regained his footing and charged again summoning the last of his chakra and formed another Chidori to his hand.

The chidori's shriek rang out as Sasuke leapt ready to strike the finishing blow, but was caught and restrained by several puppets. The Chidori was two feet away from striking Sasori...he had been so close.

"Nice try kid, but it'll take more than that to get to me." Sasori grinned but his grin quickly fell as Sasuke smirked.

"And I already told you, _**don't **_underestimate me!" Sasuke let out a cry as he forced every drop of chakra he could and his chidori shot out extending its length and pierced Sasori through the heart. Sasori went wide eyed and looked from his chest and back to the eyes of Sasuke which had returned to normal as he ran out of chakra to maintain his Sharingan.

"You..." Sasori began but stopped as he collapsed to the ground and all of his puppets fell to the ground as well. Sasuke saw Sakura loom over him seeing her mouth moving but unable to make out her words as his vision began to fade till he was completely passed out.

************(Naruto and Kakashi)

"Damn you! Don't think that that is the limit to my art!" Deidera shouted in rage. He quickly stuck his hand into his pouch where he kept is clay. "What? It's empty!"

"This fight is over!" Naruto shouted as he dashed towards Deidera with his sword drawn. Deidera snarled and leapt backwards and landed on the clay bird that held Garra. He ripped a large chunk for the bird and quickly remoulded it into several snakes and threw them at Naruto and made a hand sign bringing them to life.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he threw several shuriken slicing the clay snakes in half as Naruto dashed past them. Naruto leapt into the air and prepared to kill Deidera

"You think it's that easy?" Deidera mocked and threw one last snake at Naruto and before the blond could do anything he detonated it. The explosion sent Naruto flying backwards into a tree trunk with a resounding 'THWACK!' and Naruto slid to the ground barely conscious. Kakashi noticing that Naruto was still alive turned his attention to the Akatsuki member.

"Now for you 'Copy Ninja'."

"I don't think so." Kakashi retorted and made a hand sign before opening his Sharingan eye which was now different from before. "_Mangekyou Sharingan!_"His Sharingan was now three long bladed shapes and a few seconds later Deidera screamed as he was engulfed in a vortex that felt like it was ripping his body asunder. Kakashi closed his eyes and fell to his knees the jutsu having wiped most of his chakra reserves. When he looked up there was no visible sign of Deidera and so ran to Naruto who was just beginning to regain consciousness.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked groggily.

"It's all right Naruto, the fights over."

"Good. Wait what about Garra?" Naruto scrambled to his feet and sliced open the clay bird to reveal Garra's lifeless form. "Garra! Garra!" Naruto screamed shaking Garra's body hoping to wake the red haired boy up. "I'm sorry Garra...I couldn't save you." Naruto sobbed holding Garra close to his chest.

"Naruto! We need to get back to the others!" Kakashi ordered. He hated to interrupt Naruto now but they needed to make sure the others were okay other wise they may be more tears shed.

"Right." Naruto agreed pulling Garra's body up on to his back so he could carry him back.

************(Sasuke, Sakura and Chiyo.)

Sakura pulled Sasuke from the rubble strewn battle field onto the grassy fields above before examining him. After a few minutes Sakura realised that Sasuke had been poisoned.

"An antidote quickly!" Sakura yelled as she rummaged about her person to find it but was unable to, she must have dropped it during the fight. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong Sakura?" Chiyo asked as she placed Sasori's puppet body down, Sasori barely alive.

"Sasuke's been poisoned! I can't find an antidote." Sakura explained trying to hold back her tears.

"Move aside child." Chiyo knelt beside Sasuke and made several hand signs. "_Regeneration Jutsu!_" Chiyo placed her hands on Sasuke and began to pump chakra into his body.

"Regeneration Jutsu?" Sasori asked weakly.

"I created this jutsu for you." Chiyo responded. "In case anything ever happened to you. This Jutsu uses up the users life force. This jutsu could even bring a puppet to life..."

Sasori's eyes widened and Chiyo removed her hands from Sasuke who began to wake up.

"There, the poison is neutralised, he should be fine now."

"That you so much Chiyo!" Sakura sobbed.

"I was going to use this jutsu for you Sasori, my grand son, but I can not let you live any longer."

"Grandma Chiyo..." Sasori muttered before the life left his body. Chiyo was stoic for a moment before a single tear ran down her cheek.

Team Gai appeared at that moment looking a bit roughed up but other wise fine. Naruto and Kakashi arrived shortly after that and Naruto placed Garra on the ground. As Naruto stood up a team of sand ninja led by Kankuro and Temari appeared. When they saw their brothers life less body they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Garra..." Temari whispered sadly, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone was deathly silent as in respect for the Kazekage passing, all except Chiyo.

"Stand aside." She ordered as she knelt by the Kazekage. "_Regeneration Jutsu!_" Chiyo placed her hands on Garra's chest. After a few tentative minutes Chiyo was visibly beginning to weaken. "I don't have enough energy left to finish the jutsu!" She panted sweat forming on her brow.

"Then take mine!" Naruto ordered and placed his hands on top of hers and began pumping his own chakra through Chiyo into Garra.

"Take Mine as well!" Temari yelled as she knelt down and did the same as Naruto.

"Mine too!" Kankuro said doing the same.

Chiyo looked at the three in awe, the three of them willing to share their life force to bring back another, their Kazekage. One of them also being a leaf ninja, it brought a tear to her eye as she thought about how different things had become. Some minutes later Garra's eyes fluttered open and Chiyo stopped the jutsu.

"Garra!" Naruto, Temari and Kankuro cheered and the rest of the group either breathed a sigh of relief or cheered in celebration.


End file.
